Awesome Pokemon Sitcom
by ThatMasterLemon
Summary: An epic sitcom about Tyranitar and his business friends Excadrill and Aegislash. Together they go on a journey to become millionaires whilst showing off modern comedy techniques.
1. Awesome Pokemon Sitcom Prologue

Thats right; your favourite sitcom reside s right here on this website. Most sitcoms have very old and dated way; this sitcom are future whilst embrasing the old ways which beloved sitcoms had while havea a brand new modern twist to it. Market trader Tyranitar owns a busineess called a bit of this and a bit of that; they arent always to successful but they try their best. Tyranitar is accompanied by Excadrill the mole and Aegislash the knife; together they work as team and try to become million man. Friendship will be their strength. However; they arent alone in their quest. Wacky characters are there too have fun with; meet Gyarados the friendly pub runner; Garchomp the pirate; The Bus Driver; and EVEN The Ice Creeam Man gets an appearence somewhere. Join these loveable characters in 8 wonderful adventures. Watch them sell the statues; mine the oil; deal with a dead body; and EVEN a run in with the mafia. This is probably one of the best things around right now and your a moron if you disagree.

11/10, Brilliant  
\- Fox News

10/10 Did you also hear about that Strictly competitor having a slightly shorter dress than the other competitor?  
\- The Daily Mail

Written by ThatMasterLemon and LordDirtyBrit.


	2. Chapter 1: Hats off to Gyarados

(The kitchin, the gand r havin fucking fun)  
Excadrill said Tyranitar, what are you doing?  
Tyranitar said Oh, just listening to the Saylor Twift's Shake it On!  
Aegislash said Turn it off! The world of shadows does NOT improve of such innocence.  
Excadrill said I believe you mean insolence. Aegislash always gets his words wrong.  
Tyranitar said I don't care what you think, this song are hawt!  
*Aegislash throws the player into the microwave and somehow blows it up*  
Aegislash said Now it's even hotter!  
Tyranitar said why did you do that you little banana?  
Aegislash said I don't like music. I want lincoln park!  
Excadrill said You do realize that the tea is on the microwave and has bean blown up.  
Tyranitar said POO!  
Excadrill said Our take away fat donalds was ruined because of you.  
Aegislash said I thinking eating is redustbin. We should starve to doom.  
Tyranitar said Duck that, I want my T eggyslash!  
Aegislash said DON'T CALL ME THAT!  
Excadrill said I want my T too! I'm hungry.  
Aegislash said I DONT CAR!  
Tyranitar said This is all ur fawlt. I'll be gone becuz of u.  
Excadrill said Calm down guys, we need to address the situation carefully.  
TYranitar said That I'd starving!  
Excadrill said You such a pig Tyranitar  
(Tyranitar gave a funny face you should laughing at that funny joke)  
Aegislash said You whiny little shit, I do what I want.  
You don't have a shadow of a doubt.  
Excadrill said More like shadow of a drought  
Tyranitar said More like shadow of a donut.  
Excadrill said Tyranitar said doughnut because he is fat.  
Tyranitar said (Laugh now)  
Excadrill said Guess what?  
Aegislash said What you who?  
Excadrill said Me calling tyranitar fat was one of the few times where we don't take turns sayin something.  
Aegislash said I'm useless.  
Tyranitar said erect!  
Excadrill said You erect over hdsdbsdjhbhjxbhdchcdnk  
Tyranitar said (laugh now)  
Aegislash said I WANT FOOD!  
Tyranitar said You should've fought of that before burning the t.  
Excadrill said SHall we just go to the pub? We haven't been since yesterday.  
Tyranitar said Good idea. I hope they do crisps!  
Excadrill said Your fat Tubster!  
Tyranitar said (laugh now)  
Aegislash said I WANT SHADOW JUICE!  
TYranitar said Then go to the pub and get some you bacon slice!  
Aegislash said FINE; let's go.

(they arrive at they're favorite pub)  
Aegislash said The innocent pub eh, there's something familiar about it.  
Tyranitar said Probably because we go there everyday.  
Excadrill said The innocent pub is a pubload of fun.  
Tyranitar said lul wat?  
Aegislash said I want to die  
Excadrill said Look! Let's shut up and wind up Gyarados.

(Tyeh enter da ub and lay funny trick on the friendly pubprunner)  
Tyranitar said HALT, this is the police! You need a rest or I mean under arrest.  
Gyarados said I'm not hear.  
Excadrill said giv it up fishface its only us  
Gyarados said Don't call me nat  
Aegislash said Giv us r usual or it will be be your life.  
Gyarados said NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, take betty instead  
Tyranitar said I'm glad I have sex with a reel woman  
Excadrill said Ya, a sex dool  
Tyranitar said (Laugh now)  
Excadrill said Anyway, meet Gyarados. He is a smuggler  
Tyranitar said Ham Solo was a smuggler  
Gyarados said Stop making pointless references and order something!  
Tyranitar said Can we hav a dink  
Gyarados said No  
Aegislash said Your a dip dip doo head  
Excadrill said Don't worry, his bullying is as regular as clockwork!  
Aegislash said More like as regular as COCKwork!  
Gyarados said Let's get on with the plot. What would you lieek.  
Tyranitar (trying to move the plot forward) said I'll have some scallywag visitor  
Excadrill said Me too, it reminds me of duf..I mean prison  
Gyarados said Catchphrase!  
Aegislash said I'll have some shadowjuice! It drenches my life in shadow.  
Excadrill said Its blood  
Gyarados said FINE! Bill will come in a minit.  
Tyranitar said Ugh, I hate the bill, can we have a ben instead?  
Excadrill said You have to be stupid to get this joke.

(They shit with they're dinks friends cum to ssay yo)  
Tyranitar said HEY GARCHOMPPPPPPPPP  
Garchomp said Yohoho Helo Tyranitarrrrrr  
Aegislash said What junk do you have for us this time?  
Garchomp said Precious Booty!  
Excadrill said Meet Garchomp. He believes he's a pirate like Captain Jack off Sparrow  
Garchomp said Yarharhar. How's it going little bud?  
Excadrill said My name's not little bud.  
Tyranitar said He's a little bud!  
Excadrill said MY NAMES NOT LITTLE BUD!  
Salamence (in an attempt to stop this childish joke) said Anyone for cardz?  
Tyranitar said How is going Salamince?  
Excadrill said Meat Salamance, he is very rich  
Salamence said Not bad thanks master tubby. How's a bit of this and a bit of that doing?  
Tyranitar said Same as always.  
Salamence said Shit?  
Tyranitar said Hahaha  
Excadrill said Tyranitar believes Salamence is laughing with him but really hes laughing at him.  
Gyarados said Who are you talking to?  
Aegislash said A bunch of moros who couldn't even master the power of shadoh  
Garchomp said Yar har har, da gans all hear, let's play cardz.  
Aegislash said I don't like cards, they're not shadow cardz.  
Gyarados said You know what

(Thy are in da casheno, friendly game of cards is gambling on)  
Excadrill said So whats everyone's favorite card?  
Tyranitar said Mine...the ace... of spadez  
Salamence said WHAT THE BABYISH CARD! Mine? The nine of hearts  
Excadrill said Salamence is being ironic because nine is a random number and hearts  
makes him seem lame.  
Gayrados said Mine? THE JOKER  
Aegislash said I think having a favorite card is useless to resist  
Gyarados said Why are you so serious?  
Excadrill said Gyarados said that because his favorite card is the joker  
Tyranitar said Spoil sport  
Salamence said Baby boring bum  
Gyarados said Smelly  
Conkeldurr said CALL ME GRANNIE  
Tyranitar said Oh hi Conkeldurr  
Excadrill said Conkeldurr believes he's our grandmother  
Aegislash said DIE or TRY you fool!  
Conkeldurr said I want BEER  
Gyarados said Hav u had ur tea?  
Conkeldurr said I want my t!  
Tyranitar said Get it yourself.  
Gyarados said You know the partnership deal  
Excadrill said That Garchomp gets Conk's t?  
Conkeldurr said (hits excadrill) call me granny  
Garchomp said Yo ho ho, I don't know the way to the shops.  
Aegislash said Why doesn't the winged apperator get it?  
Salamence said Who?  
Excadrill said An edgy reference to you.  
Salamence said I don't get t for POUR PEEPOL  
Aegislash said Get it your goddamn self!  
Gyarados said Ohh, chip in the old leg  
Garchomp said Yohoho. You have to get Conk's T!  
Salamence said I never have to get Conk's T.  
Aegislash said Your the frozen one.  
Tyranitar said Because he never moves  
Excadrill said Hahaha...that was REALLY funny!  
Conkeldurr said I want my T  
Gyarados said Yeah, stop wasting everyone's time and go get Conk's T  
Conkeldurr said I WANT BEER!  
Aegislash said I WANT YOU DEED  
Tyranitar said Nates snot fart, he nos we recently stole a bum pack of better than scallywags  
Gyarados said Conk has your keys so hurry up before he breaks in  
Conkeldurr said Catchphrase  
Aegislash said I thin ur sly sluj  
Excadrill said The sooner we get the t, the sooner we can leave.  
Gyarados said GET ON WITH IT!  
Aegislash said You'll be sorry you were torn.  
((Achievement: Card tricks) You saw te kindly krew play crads)

(tehy go get grannie's t On the way back, the group pass the evil twin. This funny character will be important later on)

Aegislash said Here's your stupid T  
Gyarados said How much did you spend?  
Excadrill said Just shut up! We got something so can you leaf us alone.  
Conkeldurr said I'm starving, I'm old.  
Excadrill said Ha ha ha, that's conk's only character  
Conkeldurr said (Hits excadrill, gee this dragging) CALL E GRANNY  
Aegislash said Here is your crappy articficial light food, i hope you choke to doom.  
Conkeldurr said MY T (daw track)  
Tyranitar said Can we have a free refill dill bill kill  
Gyarados said not if you ask lick that.  
Aegislash said Your a spoiled neecumpoo who deserts to be burned by darkness  
Garchomp said I want a wanker bar!  
Salamence said You always want food you fat  
Tyranitar said (laugh niw)  
Conkeldurr said In all my time and all my years.  
Tyranitar said Your still smelly  
Aegislash said More like shadowless and heart gnawing  
Conkeldurr said CALL ME GRANNY  
Gyarados said I WANT THE WORD WITH THE 4 OF U  
Tyranitar said (looking constypationed) 4  
Salamence said Ha you cant even say 4 properly  
Tyranitar said 4  
Garchomp said yo ho ho, its a big beefer's life for me  
Tyranitar said 4  
Gyarados said The bill for the beers is 4 pounds  
Tyranitar said 4 pounds?  
Excadrill said your a cheepsk8  
Aegislash said The worold of shadows wont be giving u kinder eggs  
Salamence said I get my beers on the cheap  
Excadrill said the show is setting its success on the mambo number 5 reject. thats becoz ur gyarados' favorite  
Garchomp said I wish i was gyarados' favorite  
Aegislash said I've never been anyone's favorite (daw track)  
Gyarados said I don't care if you have cancer, give me 400 pounds  
Aegislash said Charge us like that...and you will try.  
Excadrill said why not 3 pounds?  
Gyarados said remember conk?  
Conkeldurr said CALL ME GRANNY!  
Tyranitar said We're not paying  
Gyarados said FINE. You'll pay a fine.  
Excadrill said Don't worry I have this covered. Gyarados; here's your money.  
Gyarados said Good. Don't come again.  
Aegislash said You'll pay a great price for fooling around with the power of darkness.  
Garchomp said yo ho ho bye bye everyone  
Salamence said your next!  
((Achievemnet said U GET NUFFIN) You got conk a wanka bar)

(back at da hoiuse they haz da talk)  
Excadrill said Phew, that was a close shave.  
Tyranitar said Hey guys guess what?  
Excadrill said What, that your fat?  
Tyranitar said (laugh now)  
Aegislash said SHUT UP AND TELL US THE DARK SECRET!  
Tyranitar said Calm down emo.  
Aegislash said I'm not an emo, i'm a shadow warrior.  
Excadrill said still means emo to me  
Tyranitar said will you guys stop talking about eggy's emoticon issue and listen up. Our cash problems will end soon.  
Aegislash said Money...there's something, greedy about it.  
Tyranitar said tURNS out an important contract of a bit of this and a bit of that gave us some important merchandise  
Excadrill said Your mum sending you sweets  
Tyranitar said (laugh now)  
Tyranitar said Actually, my mother sent me this.  
Excadrill said It's just a hat?  
Aegislash said I think hats are hapless. Will it send you to the world of darkness?  
Tyranitar said Nope, it turns out this one's an antique. My mother did the math and it turns out  
this could sell for a fortune.  
Excadrill said I saw her at tesco yesterday.  
Tyranitar said (laugh now)  
Excadrill said Tyranitar came from a poor family  
Tyranitar said 4  
Aegislash said How can a foolish hat make us power money?  
Tyranitar said it apparently goes highly in the market. My mother said it could for well over a million.  
Aegislash and Excadrill said WELL OVER A MILLION?!  
Tyranitar said Yup. A lot of awesome Pokemon sitcom action figures we can buy for a million pounds.  
Excadrill said We're going to be rich!  
Aegislash said Hmph Fine!  
Excadrill said Why didn't your mother just sell the hat herself?  
Tyranitar said We'll sell the hat at the market tommorow  
Aegislash said You've never eaten a tomato?  
Tyranitar said No! Tomorrow!  
Excadrill said Cool, see you in the morning.  
Aegislash said I WANT SHADOW JUICE  
Tyranitar said You already had some at the pub. Now go to sleep, we have a big day ahead of us.

(in the mroning)  
Tyranitar said WAK UP WANKERS, WELL BE MILLION MAN TOADY  
Excadrill said Let me continuing masturbating for a bit.  
Aegislash said I don't want to go the market.  
Tyranitar said 2 bad  
Aegislash said Why don't you go to the market and sell the hat?  
Tyranitar said I need to be lazy.  
Excadrill said ha ha ha ur fat tubbytar  
Tyranitar said laugh now  
Aegislash said I'm going tto sulk on the roof.  
Tyranitar said (wobbly falsetto) no money for you.  
Excadrill said more like no money for poo  
Aegislash said DONT CALL ME POO YOU COCKWORK MOUSE  
Tyranitar said What's 4 brekky  
Excadrill said Stop thinking about food  
Aegislash said I want to fucking die and be left alone in the world of darkness. I also want money  
Tyranitar said Good, you and Excadrill sell the hat then return to me with the money.  
Excadrill said If you don't cum to the market with us then there wont be any yummy money for my tummy for you.  
Aegislash said I want all the money.  
Tyranitar said I hate people who dont share, give me all the chocolate NOW!  
Excadrill said Tyranitar is being a hippocrit and hes as fat as a hippo.  
Tyranitar said (laugh now)  
(excadrill opens the window if life)  
Excadrill said Stop arguing for a sec, I think I can see Gyarados!  
Tyranitar said Maybe he's going to give us a free refill!  
Excadrill said Hang on! He's near our drive!  
Aegislash said THE FOOL IS MASQUERAINING WITH OUR VAN  
Tyranitar said we spent precious money on that.  
Excadrill said Yeah, 1p becoz it sux  
Tyranitar said laugh now  
Excadrill said What have we ever done to him? We've payed for our beerz on the expensive!  
Aegislash said He made us pay £400 yesterday!  
Tyranitar said Err you see, about the £400!  
Excadrill and Aegislash said IT WAS PAPER!  
Tyranitar said Funds are short recently!  
Excadrill said When are they not?  
Aegislash said Gyarados shall have a shadow of a doubt when we next see him!  
Tyranitar said Let's go after him right away!  
Excadrill said Don't you think we should forget about the van and sell the hat for a better car?  
Tyranitar said Everyone loves the van!  
Aegislash said I hat the van  
*GEDDIT? BECAUSE HATS ARE INVOLVED*  
Tyranitar said Oh you're no fun anymore.  
Aegislash said Let's stick a knife down Gyarados' throat anyway!  
Excadrill said Fine, let's go.  
((Achievement: Relyant reegool) You meat the van)

(they haste down to the ub for bifg revenge)  
Aegislash said GYARADOS YOU WEAK WORM. YOU'LL GO DOWN WITHOUT A FIGHT!  
Gyarados said OH NAH!  
Excadrill said Why did you steal our van?  
Gyarados said What the bum are talking about? Why would I want your van?  
Excadrill said You steal it from r house  
Gyarados said Whats the pruf  
Aegislash said WE SAW YOU TEMPER WITH IT IN R WINDOW! YOU SHALL NEVER LIE OR  
LIVE AGAIN! YOU BAD BOTTLE OF OIL!  
Gyarados said Look I can xplain.  
Aegislash said TELL THAT TO SANTA! HE WONT BE SEEING YOU IN PRISON AS U  
HAVE BEEN REALLY NAUGHTY!  
Gyarados said PPPPPPPPWISON!  
Tyranitar said Good work boys, we've got him cornered. Let's do him in.  
Gyarados said I'm innocent, just like my pub, i haven't done any wrong. im innocent.  
Excadrill said He won't own up, what do we do?  
Aegislash said I say you sniff Tyranitar's bumb  
Gyarados said ANYTHING BUTT THAT!  
Aegislash said Never mind, we have something even worse 4 you!  
Tyranitar said 4  
Excadrill said We didn't want to do this to you.  
Tyranitar said yes we have  
Excadrill said we hat gyarados  
Gyarados said I never liked you either, now leave me alone before i bar you for a week. you'll never come back to the pub for the  
rest of your life.  
Aegislash said We'll give you five seconds to surrender and say soz starting now!  
Excadrill said 5  
Tyranitar said 4  
Aegislash said 3  
Excadrill said 2  
Gyarados said CAN YOU JUST  
Aegislash said ONE!  
Excadrill said NOW!  
(Throw hat at Gyarados)  
Gyarados said OW!  
(I think they won)  
Excadrill said We have you cornered! Own up or your going to prison  
Gyarados said PWISON  
Tyranitar said WHY DID YOU STEAL R VAN PIGGY?  
Excadrill said Pig vs pig  
Tyranitar said (laugh now)  
Gyarados said Why do you think I stole your van  
Excadrill said Cum to think of it, it isn't outside anywhere?  
Aegislash said THE POWER OF THE SHADOWS COMMANDS THAT YOU GIVE IT BACK. NOWWWWWWWWWWWWW  
Gyarados said That's not how you treat a man who's much better than you three.  
I didn't steal your van, who would want that piece of trash anyway?  
Garchomp said YOHOHO, I think I want a van!  
Tyranitar said You just don't like us because we paid you paper money  
Excadrill and Aegislash said SHUT UP TYRANITAR  
Gyarados said HOW DARE YOU PAY ME PAPER MONEY AND ACCUSE ME OF STEALING A CRAPPY VAN!  
As for that I'll burn down the house tonight!  
Aegislash said SLEEP ON THE GOD JAM ROAD!  
Excadrill said This isn't helping things  
Gyarados said I'm going to town to pick up supplies, then you'll burn in your sleep.  
Tyranitar said I triple dog dare you!  
Gyarados said You'll regret those words.

(at home homer is worried)  
Tyranitar said Pants  
Excadrill said What's up tubby?  
Tyranitar said (laugh now)  
Excadrill said No really, what's up?  
Tyranitar said Gyarados is going to blow up our house  
Excadrill said No he isn't  
Aegislash said Huh?  
Excadrill said He said he's going to town to get sum supplies. We can stay here and guard the house  
Tyranitar said Excellent idea, Glad i fought of it  
Excadrill said Sigh  
Excadrill said Meanwhile, what are we going to do about our van  
Aegislash said There it is!  
Tyranitar said What?  
Excadrill said There's Gyarados sticking his tongue out, he really did steal our van  
Aegislash said Gyarados deserves nothing from the dark world, only shit!  
Tyranitar said We have to chase after him!  
Excadrill said How, we don't have a van! We can't ask Garchomp, he doesn't no how 2 drive!  
Tyranitar said We could ask Salamints  
Aegislash said I HATE EVERYTHING!  
Excadrill said Salemence doesn't like us. We could ask Conk?  
Aegislash said CONKELDURR SMELLS OF FISH!  
Tyranitar said So do you, but we still have you on our side.  
Excadrill said Let's go ask him.  
Tyranitar said Great idea little bud, he owes after the t anyway!  
Excadrill said My name's not little bud.  
Aegislash said LET'S MOVE FORWARD AND SLAY GYARADOS FOR HIS HENNYIOUS CRIMES AGAINST SATAN!  
Excadrill said Aegislash is a santanist, he even has 666 on his shield!  
Aegislash said God killed my parents!

(They go to grannie's house)

Tyranitar said Right what do we need, scallywag, chez n on, salt and corrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrn flakes!  
Excadrill said Corn flakes?  
Conkeldurr said I WANT CORN FLAKES  
Aegislash said I entered a corn flakes contest once, i lost (aaaaa)  
Excadrill said Never mind about the corn flakes and tyranitar needs to stop eating cakes.  
Tyranitar said (consipated face)  
Conkeldurr said What are you doing at my house?  
Tyranitar said We told you smeely, we came for your car! And you owe us for the t!  
Aegislash said CONK HAS NO BRAIN! I DESTROYED IT!  
Excadrill said Aegislash couldn't destroy anything, meaning conk never had a brain to begin with.  
Tyranitar said right, lets get rid of gyarados!  
Aegislash said THE MOST SENILE THING YOU'VE SAID ALL DAY!  
Excadrill said Conk's senile!  
Conkeldurr said CALL ME GRANNY!  
Excadrill said All for one!  
Conkeldurr said AND ALL FOR CHIPPAY!

(On a cliff a funnty joke shall emerge)  
Cobalion said Knock Knock  
Virizion said Who's there?  
Cobalion said Doctor  
Terrakion said Doctor Who?  
Cobalion said You just said it!

(They proceed to chase the evil twin with conk's car van, think about benny hill)

(The chase ends outside of starmiebucks they are tried)

Excadrill said Phew, the van can't have infinate patrol right?  
Tyranitar said HOLY WACKY KARTZ  
Excadrill said Aegislash, what are you doing?  
Aegislash said I'M LOOKING AT RULE 34 OF PENELOPE PITSTOP!  
Conkeldurr said Let's see!  
Excadrill said Conkeldurr has been established into an asshole.  
Conkeldurr said Where are we?  
Tyranitar said Town stupid  
Aegislash said Town, theres something foreshadowing about it.  
Excadrill said Why are we here?  
Tyranitar said So we can get our mourning coffee at Starmiebucks  
Excadrill said Didn't Saylor Twift write a song about how she get along with Starmiebucks lovers.  
Tyranitar said I was one of them.  
Excadrill said Yeah a sex doll  
Tyranitar said (Laugh now)

(Inside da coffe shop)  
Excadrill said I can't believe we have to buy coffee for Conkeldurr.  
Conkeldurr said I WANT LEMONADE  
Aegislash said Why do I have to sit with you?  
Tyranitar said Because you both smell  
Aegislash said YOU SMELL OF SHIT!  
Tyranitar said (laugh now)  
Tyranitar said Like Gyarados' beerz, the coffee here tastes like poo!  
Excadrill said I'm so glad we don't use toilet humour in the show  
Conkeldurr said I'm starving, i'm old  
Aegislash said YOU DINK COFFEE, NOT 8 IT YOU MORAN!  
Excadrill said Haven't we get the mission to do.  
Tyranitar said Oh that can wait. I fucking want a morning cuppa!  
Aegislash said MEE 2! I WANT MY (BEEP)ing MORNING SHADOW JUCIE  
Conkeldurr said I WANT TO GO HOME  
Tyranitar said Hey it's Salamence  
Excadrill said And Garchomp  
Salamence said Have you found Gyarados yet?  
Tyranitar said not yet  
Garchomp said stupid beef song  
Excadrill said You haven't seen him?  
Salamence said I passed him on my way to Carracosta Coffee  
Garchomp said Yarharhar, why are you looking for the ol captain?  
Excadrill said Gyarados stole our van  
Salamence said I know or mean, oh dear, guess we'd better help you  
Tyranitar said Thanks Salamence, your a friend in need  
Aegislash said OF SOME SHADOW JUICE!  
((Achievement: Back Space) You saw starmiebucks)

(they jo outsid)  
Salamence said There he was, he just went past here  
Tyranitar said CHEERS!  
(Falls in ocean)  
Salamence said hahaha, ur all weeet!  
Aegislash said FOOL, YOU WON'T GET ANY CRISPS IN POO POO LAND!  
Garchomp said I miss the sea! (aaaa)  
Salamence said Then go in it.  
(Falls in c two)  
Tyranitar said I can't see him in here  
Excadrill said Tyranitar, I think Salamence tricked us  
Conkeldurr said IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
I'M ALL WIT  
Aegislash teleports out  
Aegislash said I CAN SEE A VERMATIOUS CREATURE SLUDGE UP AHEAD!  
Evil Twin said Bonjour amigos  
Excadrill said Quick, after him!

(they proceed to another eawackay chase)

Excadrill said Phew, that must've tired him out.  
Tyranitar said POO, we lost him! Still, we can't give up now, if we don't find Gyarados, we'll lose our house  
and our van  
Excadrill said Tyranitar needs to sort out his priorities  
Aegislash said Leave that thing for me  
Tyranitar said Aegislash?  
Conkeldurr said Where's Gyarados' evil twin?  
Evil twin said Over here waifus  
Tyranitar said Oi you, give back our van.  
Evil Twin said Le no amigo.  
Tyranitar said What does that even mean?  
Evil Twin said It means that u r just le gay amigo  
Tyranitar said (laugh now)  
Excadrill said Ignore him, the accent is all just a facade to get away from the police  
Conkeldurr said Why is Gyarados on the run  
Aegislash said More like on the bum.  
Excadrill said Tyranitar's fat one?  
Tyranitar said (laugh now)  
Conkeldurr said My bum is wrinkly and spotty.  
Tyranitar said Right Gyarados, you've made us cross for the last time, I shall beat you in a battle  
after all, I'm a double edged sword  
Excadrill said bUT when therez any fighting to be done, Tyranitar is often missing  
Tyranitar said (laugh now)  
Evil twin said Mehehe, i'm going to ze wen, then going to eat tons of le pasta,  
mumma chan  
Aegislash said SURRENDA FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL  
Aegislash actually does something useful  
Evil twin said Ow, that le hurt, not chan  
Conkeldurr said EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, A BLASTER STICK  
Tyranitar said Well done Aegislash!  
Aegislash said I'm the coolest  
Excadrill said Wait a second, why do you have a moustache?  
Tyranitar said And a funny accent?  
Evil twin said That's cause I'm Gyarados' evil twin!  
Excadrill said Evil...twin?  
Aegislash said Ha! More like feebled twin! The world of shadow has nothing in cock for you.  
Excadrill said If you were the one who stole the van then where is Gyarados?  
Evil Twin said back at le house waiting for un.  
Tyranitar said Let's go back quickly.  
Aegislash said GARADOS IS POOEY. I WANT HIM TO BE TOLD OFF AND FOR HIM TO GO TO THE BACK IN THE LINE.  
Conkeldurr said I'm starving.  
Excadrill said come on, let's get conk a chippy.  
Conkeldurr said CHIPPY  
((Achievement: Strictly formula) ov meet the evil twin)

(they waste they're time getting cook da take away b4 goin hoem to battle moe)

Tyranitar said Right, we have to charge at Gyarados at full power  
Aegislash said You DON'T HAVE any POWER, only POO!  
Excadrill said Me and Aegislash will run and you'll waddle.  
Aegislash said I don't have legs.  
Tyranitar said I can run  
Excadrill said No you can't because you're fat.  
Tyranitar said (Laugh now)  
Aegislash said Our house is steak  
Excadrill said Can we just get on with the plot?  
Tyranitar said Fine, let's go  
Excadrill said Gyarados, don't burn down our house!  
Gyarados said Hello boyz, herez johNNY  
Tyranitar said You don't stand a ghost of a chance! Aegislash, the gun!  
Tyranitar said WE'RE TOO LATE!  
Aegislash said You smell of poo  
Tyranitar said Who?  
Aegislash said Both you and Gyarados  
Tyranitar said (Laugh now)  
Gyarados said That's what you'll be saying when you die.  
Tyranitar said I DON'T WANT TO DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAA  
Aegislash said I think it could be worth a try.  
Excadrill said Aegislash use the blaster stick.  
Aegislash said I traded it for some knives.  
Tyranitar said Then throw them at me then  
(Throws knives)  
Tyranitar said ow, that hurt.  
Gyarados said While you lot are squabbling, I get to burn down your house!  
Excadrill said Now what are we going to do?  
Tyranitar said We're sorry Gyarados, we didn't know it was the Evil Twin.  
Excadrill said You never told us you had one.  
Gyarados said I tried, but you and Garchomp were singing your dumb song abou BAEF!  
Excadrill said I told you that nobody liked that song  
Tyranitar said (Laugh now)  
Aegislash said WILL YOU SPAR THE HOUSE!  
Gyarados said Have you learned your lesson?  
Tyranitar said Yes  
Excadrill said Yes  
Aegislash said No (LAUGH TRACK)  
Excadrill said Aegislash is moddy!  
Gyarados said I guess I'll take my leave now and get ready for you lot too come two the pub.  
Excadrill said Oh yeah, the hat!  
Aegislash said I knew the power of shadows was power at a price but served with rice  
Tyranitar said We're this close to becoming million man and all you care about is that stupid poem.  
Gyarados said oh I did a poo on the hat.  
Excadrill said YOU DID WHAT!?  
Tyranitar said Oh dear.  
Aegislash said YOU SHALL PAY THE RICE FOR THIS, BUT FIRST I DEAM THE EXPANLATION!  
Gyarados said To teach you the lesson.  
Tyranitar said And what's that?  
Gyarados said Don't fool for obvious disguises.  
Excadrill said We lost r millions for this.  
Tyranitar said Ah well a bit of this and a bit of that will try again tomato.  
Excadrill said ok  
Tyranitar said Ah well a bit of this and a bit of that will try again tomorrow.  
Gyarados said Good, who's for some celebrations at the pub?  
Aegislash said Will you not be feeble and charge the beer for the right price?  
Gyarados said No.  
Excadrill said Can we have them for under £400?  
Gyarados said Nah  
Tyranitar said Can we have them for 3?  
Gyarados said Not a ducking chance!  
Tyranitar said We're not paying  
((Achievement: determine) you've seen the groups strong willy to become million)


	3. Chapter 2: The Golf War

(The group are watching Only Fools and Horses on TV with Conkeldurr. They are very unhappy)  
Excadrill said You know, for being a show about market trading; OFAH spends a lot  
of its time being jealous of us  
Tyranitar said You mean like how you lot are jealous of how much sex i've had?  
Conkeldurr said I got around plenty of times in my young day  
Aegislash said I bet you got around with dinasore bonerz  
*Conkelurr gives an ugly face* (He is very upset)  
Tyranitar said Glass of water for Conkeldurr?  
Aegislash said I hate you Conk!  
Conkeldurr said Peepol in my day weree seen and not heerd.  
Aegislash said SHUT UP YOU TOMATO NOSED ROTTEN PASTED CRAB.  
Excadrill said As you know, Conkeldurr is here because the heating at his house is broken  
Tyranitar said Oh dear *hides spanner behind his back* (Tyranitar was the one who messed up Conkeldurr's heating)  
Conkeldurr said CALL ME GRANNY!  
Aegislash said I think your sly sluj  
Excadrill said Someone is going to have to give up their room?  
Conkeldurr said I'm not sleeping in sonie's room!  
Excadrill said Who's sonnie?  
*Conkeldurr hits Excadrill*  
Conkeldurr said YOU, CHILDREN IN MY DAY WERE SEEN AND NOT HORD  
Tyranitar said Uh oh!  
*Tyranitar and Aegislash run upstairs!*

Tyranitar said Aegislash, sacrifice your bedroom.  
Aegislash said Sacrifice my room? I think ur ideal is spineless.  
Tyranitar said Is that a challenge?  
Aegislash said I'm going to win! YOU smell of brocolee!  
Tyranitar said Oh yeah, try smelling this *fartz*  
Aegislash said PO! WHATS DA FUCKY SMELL?!  
Tyranitar said That my friend is the stench of victory.  
Aegislash said U r not my friend. I want you vanished.  
Tyranitar said Duck that, give up your room eggyslash!  
Aegislash said DON'T CALL ME THAT!  
*Aegislash slashes Tyranitar*  
Tyranitar said FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUDGE (Tyranitar is very hurt)  
Excadrill said what are you two farting about?  
Tyranitar said Why can't Aegislash just die?  
Aegislash said Dying sounds much more ultimate than living with you. You don't deserve  
breating the same air as me.  
Aegislash said TYRANITAR WANTS ME TO GIVE MY ROOM FOR METALLIC RAISINS!  
Tyranitar said only for a friend in need  
Aegislash said Of some shadow juice.  
Conkeldurr said Why would I want shadow juice?  
Aegislash said Because it will drench your life in shadow and frend you as a shadow warrior.  
Conkeldurr said Why would I want to become a shadow dorrior?  
Aegislash said So you can be telerable  
Tyranitar said moar liek terriball  
Aegislash said Tyranitar doesn't have any balls.  
Tyranitar said (laugh now)  
Excadrill said Calm down guys, we need to address the situation carefully.  
TYranitar said That I need somewhere to sleep  
Excadrill said You such a pig Tyranitar  
Tyranitar said (laugh now)  
Aegislash said You whiny little shit, I do what I want.  
You don't have a shadow of a doubt.  
Excadrill said More like shadow of a drought  
Tyranitar said More like shadow of a donut.  
Excadrill said Tyranitar said doughnut because he is fat.  
Tyranitar said (Laugh now)  
Excadrill said Guess what?  
Aegislash said What you who?  
Excadrill said I'm going to the pub to get something to eat  
Aegislash said I WANT SHADOW JUICE!  
Tyranitar said I'll come 2  
Exadrill said You cum over a sexdoll  
Tyranitar said (laugh now)  
Aegislash said Do we have to take Conk?  
Excadrill said Sadly  
Aegislash said FEEBLED  
Conkeldurr said I WANT BEER!  
Tyranitar said FINE; let's go.  
Excadrill said Houses, pubs, arguements. Eastenders season 69 must be being shot here.  
((Achievement: Soap oprer) You've seen the crew's chaos life)

(The group have arrived at the Innocent Pub. They're REALLY thirsty)

Aegislash said The innocent pub eh, there's something familiar about it.  
Conkeldurr said NATS WERE WE GET BEER!  
Tyranitar said No ship  
Excadrill said The innocent pub is a pubload of fun.  
Aegislash said I think the innocent pub is a pubload of shit  
Conkeldurr said I WANT BEER!  
Excadrill said patience conk  
Conkeldurr said CALL ME GRANNY  
Aegislash said I want you to die  
Tyranitar said I want you to shot up.

(Inside the Innocent Pub)  
Excadrill said Gyarados? as cheap as ever?  
Gyarados said Yup!  
Aegislash said Giv us r usual or it will be be your life.  
Gyarados said try asking nicely for a change  
Tyranitar said 4  
Gyarados said What would you liek?  
Tyranitar said i'll have some smuggled scallywag  
Gyarados said do you want a dink or not  
Tyranitar said Alright, i'll have some not smuggled scallywag  
Gyarados said Good  
Aegislash said Your a dip dip doo head  
Excadrill said i'll take sum as well  
Gyarados said I see u hav conk with you.  
Conkeldurr said I WANT BEER  
Excadrill said at least we don't have to get conk's t  
Conkeldurr said I WANT MY T!  
Tyranitar said Great work Derpymole  
Gyarados said Now you have to get his t  
Conkeldurr said Who's t?  
Tyranitar said the man on the fucking moon  
Gyarados said you win this time tyranitar!  
Aegislash said you'll never win. you only should losing  
Tyranitar said can we haz r beers on da cheep?  
Excadrill said Me too, tyranitar didn't manage to avoid getting conk's t.  
Conkeldurr said CALL ME GRANNY  
Gyarados said ha ha ha. you now have to get conk's t and get your beerz on da expensiv  
Tyranitar said No we don't. He already had his t.  
Gyarados said How do i know this  
Excadrill said deprusingly, he's fogged alongside us.  
Gyarados said Fine, Aegislash, what would you like?  
Aegislash said I'll have some shadowjuice! It drenches my life in shadow.  
Gyarados said FINE! Bill will come in a minit.

(The group meet up with Garchomp. Everyone needs friends!)  
Tyranitar said HEY GARCHOMPPPPPPPPP  
Garchomp said Yohoho Helo Tyranitarrrrrr  
Aegislash said What junk do you have for us this time?  
Garchomp said Precious Booty!  
Excadrill said We never did get the precious booty last time  
Garchomp said Precious Booty!  
Aegislash said SHUT UP YOU FEEBLED SPACEMAN AND GIVE US DA JUNK  
Garchomp said Yohoho, here is my PRECIOUS BOOTY  
Tyranitar said It's sum statues  
Garchomp said Argh, they're very good 4 shoving up bumbies!  
Tyranitar said 4  
Conkeldurr said They look handee.

Salamence said Hello presents  
Tyranitar said How is going Salamince?  
Excadrill said Still rich?  
Salamence said I'm struggling myself; a bit of that and a bit of this only made 1 million instead of 2 million  
Tyranitar said SWEET! someone is a million man. Drinks for everyone!  
Gyarados said NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
Salamence said Do I get 3 drinks  
Gyarados said Sure.  
Salamence said Na na ne na na  
Tyranitar said Ba ba be ba ba  
Excadrill said Salamence believes he's evil, when he's actually the comic foil  
Gyarados said But I'm the baddies.  
Conkeldurr said Don't you have the evil twin?  
Aegislash said There is no good or evil, ONLY EDGE!  
Tyranitar said We'll be rich soon.  
Salamence said How come?  
Excadrill said Salamence likes Gyarados' cum.  
Gyarados said Your just jelly on da plate.  
Garchomp said Yar har har, i found sum buried treasure on the bay. The scallywags will  
have pots full when we return to shore.  
Salamence said Hang on a sec, I have rights to this junk! Garchomp's my friend too.  
Excadrill said You hit him with a mallet yesterday  
Gyarados said Salamence is my waifu  
Aegislash said Friendship will be your downfall. Don't forget it!  
Tyranitar said Friendship is my greatest strength  
Excadrill said Everyone needs friends  
Tyranitar said Sorry Salamence, but we get rights to the treasure this time!  
Aegislash said I don't like treasure. there is nothing that I don't treasure.  
Gyarados said I treasure the betty the barrel  
Excadrill said Salamence has competition  
Salamence said WHAT?  
Excadrill said Nothing  
Gayrados said Muffin?  
Aegislash said I think nuffins are worth muffin.  
Gyarados said Why are you so serious?  
Excadrill said Tyranitar has muffins everyday.  
Tyranitar said (laugh now)  
Conkeldurr said WHAT DO WE NEED JUNK 4?  
Tyranitar said 4  
Excadrill said Junk makes us money.  
Aegislash said DIE or TRY you fool!  
Conkeldurr said WHY DO WE NEED MONEY?  
Gyarados said So they can pay it to meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.  
Tyranitar said We need money so we can invest in the stock market. without our contributions, the stock market will crash.  
Gyarados said What does that mean?  
Excadrill said I means that marmalade is orange  
Conkeldurr said (hits excadrill) i want marmalade.  
Garchomp said Yo ho ho, i've got some in the crew's quarters. but i ate it.  
Aegislash said I want your blood. i bet it isn't shadow blood.  
Salamence said I bet he got the statues from the dinge dungeons  
Garchomp said NOT THE DUNGEONS!  
Tyranitar said Thanks, these statues look good, and garchomp, i would be honored if you were part of a bit of this and a bit of that.  
Garchomp said YOLHOLHOL ITS A BIG BEEFERS LIFE 4 ME! (Garchomp is now a beefy memeber of a bit of this and a bit of that)  
Excadrill said Hahaha...that was REALLY heartwarming1  
((Achievement: Snobberry) You've saalamence's million power)  
((Achievement: a bit of beef) You saw gachimo join a bit of this a bit of that. frienshit will make them wiiiiin!)

(Back at home. Excadrill is a worried!)  
Excadrill said Im in a bit of a fucking pickle.  
Tyranitar said Hey guys, take a look at this!  
Excadrill said What, that you like pickles?  
Tyranitar said (laugh now)  
Aegislash said SHUT UP AND TELL US THE BARK SECRET!  
Tyranitar said Garchomp's right; these statues are very good 4 shoving up bumbs  
Excadrill said Why?  
Tyranitar said Because they're statues of naked ladies  
Aegislash said I dont have a bum. I expose my poo through secret means.  
Excadrill said Aegislash is a sword.  
Tyranitar said What was your pickle anyway?  
Conkeldurr said why do you want to look at excadrill's willy?  
Tyranitar said (laugh now)  
Aegislash said Snakes you vermin. You deserve no presents.  
Excadrill said I am going to be the best man for someone who will never appear on screen.  
Tyranitar said So, whats da probby  
Excadrill said I don't have anything to wear. (This is a very funny sex joke)  
Tyranitar said Is the bride preggy  
Excadrill said Yes.  
Aegislash said Nativity shall spread. The son shall be a bastard (Cuz thats funny right?)  
Conkeldurr said I have something for you.  
Excadrill said I bet it smells.  
Conkeldurr said (stupid face) (Too bad he's smelly)  
Excadrill said What kind of size is it.  
Tyranitar said More like scale in smelliness.  
Conkeldurr said its size 69!  
Aegislash said Conkeldurr can never contrive.  
Excadrill said Im only a size 4  
Tyranitar said 4  
Conkeldurr said Don't worry, it will riden up with wear.  
Aegislash said I think weddings are dirty slime  
Tyranitar said Don't think I'm giving you the day off if that's what you're thinking  
Excadrill said Your the meanie  
Tyranitar said (laugh now)  
Excadrill said Besides, I don't want you to come anyway, you'd eat all cakes  
Tyranitar said (Gives O Face)  
Aegislash said How are the feebled statues going to make us money?  
Tyranitar said Pervoz will probably buy them  
Aegislash said I think your idea smells  
Tyranitar said Who cares, this might save us  
Excadrill said From what? We're never in any peril!  
Aegislash said I can put people in peril.  
Tyranitar said No way!  
Aegislash said Eat mud  
Tyranitar said No!  
Excadrill said Stop arguing. I'm going to get my thingie ready! (DOUBLE ENTENDERE)  
Aegislash said I don't like people being happy  
Tyranitar said No money for you!  
Excadrill said By the way, we never get r t at da pub. Conk make it for us.  
Conkeldurr said CALL ME GRANNY!  
Tyranitar said Excadrill, why don't you go stick something in da microwave?  
Conkeldurr said I don't want your smelly garbage  
Aegislash said FOOL. WHAT HAVE YOU EVER DONE FOR ME?  
Excadrill said Yeah. Let's see you cook something better  
Aegislash said Make us power food. Or trouble shall stir from the eye of the storm.  
Conkeldurr said NO!  
Tyranitar said We'll pay you.  
Conkeldurr said REALLY?  
Excadrill said Yeah, a piece of poo.  
Tyranitar said Nope, we're paying him 5 pounds.  
Conkeldurr said I want more.  
Aegislash said Don't push it crafty pug. Doom shall be a price for mischef.  
Conkeldurr said Fine. People in my day would eat mud  
Aegislash said It snows  
Conkeldurr said WHAT DO YOU FANCEE  
Tyranitar said Something...edible?  
Excadrill said Just surprise us with anything okay?  
Aegislash said I HATE SURPRISES  
Tyranitar said I HATE YOU  
Aegislash said Fair enough. The world of shadows didn't much fondness for you  
Tyranitar said 4  
Conkeldurr said Can I haz the money first.  
Tyranitar said no money for you.  
(they lock conk in da kitchen)  
(a stink shall be made)

((Achievement: New Look) You've learnt about excadrill being da best man)

(Conkeldurr has finally served the T time. It doesn't taste very scummy)  
Tyranitar said Disgusting.  
Excadrill said Ya know Conk  
Conkeldurr said CALL ME GRANNY  
Excadrill said It's a maze ing what you can do with just flour and water  
Aegislash said STICKY ICKY GOO  
Tyranitar said I'd rather eat Excadrill's microwaved rubbish  
Conkeldurr said I thought it tasted rather nice. You should be more grateful.  
Tyranitar said We offered you place here after we destroy..or i mean your heating was gone.  
Excadrill said Had you not been good as commentary for old people who scam attractive young people.  
Tyranitar said LIKE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
Excadrill said Ur fat.  
Tyranitar said (laugh now)  
Excadrill said As i was saying, he would've been better of in da home.  
Aegislash said I think he would've been better of as a dairyleer duncer for the TOYLET!  
Excadrill said I'm going upstairs to check the cupboard.  
Tyranitar said Don't go in the kitchen.  
Conkeldurr said I wet myself when cooking.  
Aegislash said I feel a tang of wee wee on my goo.  
Conkeldurr said My secret ingredient.  
Tyranitar said Why are a you using a pencil to stir your dink. (eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeew)  
Conkeldurr said Because I'm gross.  
Aegislash said ERECT! I'm going upstairs to brood.  
Tyranitar said I'm going out to sort out the statues then ill join you.  
Aegislash said To slit wrists?  
Tyranitar said TO DO A BIG SMELLY POOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
Excadrill said There might be something good in the cupboard ya know  
Tyranitar said We haven't used the cupboard for a while  
Aegislash said THAT'S BECAUSE YOU TARTED IN IT  
Tyranitar said (Laugh now)  
Conkeldurr said I WAS A REAL WINDBREAKA BACK IN MY YOUNG DAY  
Tyranitar said YOU'RE STILL SMELLY NOW  
Conkeldurr said (Gives ugly face)  
((Achievement: Gordon Blue) You've learned conks inability to cock)

(Upstairs. Excadrill found something golfballingly good)  
Excadrill said Hey guys, come take a look a this.  
Aegislash said What is it now roden.  
Tyranitar said Is it sumthing scrummy?  
Excadrill said I never new we had dish, a golf set.  
Tyranitar said sweet!1  
Aegislash said GOLF, theres something...suspicious about it  
Tyranitar said I wouldn't mind a shove. Got any balls.  
Excadrill said Of corse i have you moran.  
Tyranitar said Show me then.  
Excadrill said No!  
Aegislash said He meant these foil!  
Tyranitar said Cheers Eggy!  
Aegislash said I never contained in an egg, i was created.  
Excadrill said oh! golf balls, i fought u meant bullocks.  
Aegislash said Fancy a fight for real?  
Tyranitar said Your on!  
Conkeldurr said (gets hit) OW, call me granny!  
Tyranitar said Sorry old dimer.  
Conkeldurr said Why aren't you all in bed?  
Excadrill said We don't hav a bedtime smelly. Anyway, we have a problem!  
Tyranitar said What?  
Aegislash said You always run the fun.  
Excadrill said There are only 3 rooms, one has to share  
Tyranitar said Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo (Poor Tyranitar)  
Aegislash said SLEEP ON THE GODJAM ROOF!  
Excadrill said Good suggestion, make yourself at home up there aegislash.  
Aegislash said Hmph fine!  
Tyranitar said You better hope that Conk doesnt do a wee in your bed.  
Conkeldurr said I was known for wetting the bed in my day, so was my father, my grandfather, and my greatgrandfather.  
Aegislash said POO! Now it will be all wet when you die.  
Excadrill said I've got to go to my room and do some..secret work. Even the only sane man haz 2 bee hornee  
Tyranitar said Don't be a dirty boy Excadrill  
Conkeldurr said Why have you got one behind you?  
Tyranitar said (Laugh now)

(The next day. Tyranitar is very excited!)  
Tyranitar said ROLL CALL, ROLL CALL!  
Excadrill said Keep it down, it's 7 in the morning  
Garchomp said YOLHOLHOL ITS A BIG BEAFERS LIFE 4 ME!  
Aegislash said What is shaggy excuse for humanity doing here?  
Garchomp said Yohoho, i'm here to watch TV  
Conkeldurr said Doesn't your house have a telly?  
Garchomp said I get lonely on my own (Feel sorry 4 Garchomp)  
Tyranitar said Anyway, its a big day for you three  
Aegislash said WHAT IN SANTA'S NAME DO YOU MEAN BY U THREE?  
Excadrill said Aegislash actually means satan  
Tyranitar said You, Excadrill and Conk will be selling the statues  
Conkeldurr said I REFUSE!  
Garchomp said I sense a mutiny on deck!  
Aegislash said I sense a new name on the graveyard! Its name is Garchomp! Dont breast in peaces.  
Excadrill said I can't sell these, they have sticky yellow stuff on them. And when i mean by that, i mean cum!  
Garchomp said Yar har har. The seaman stained!  
Tyranitar said Just use the ones outside.  
Aegislash said What an impractice place to put them.  
Tyranitar said Garchomp suggested it.  
Excadrill said Aegislash is implying that it shows.  
Aegislash said Garchomp shall have a shadow of a doubt when we next see him!  
Conkeldurr said Can we get on with it? My willy dilly's killing me.  
Excadrill said Why aren't you helping  
Tyranitar said I'm watching TV with Garchomp  
Excadrill said Does that mean we get more money?  
Aegislash said I WANT MONEY  
Tyranitar said NO WAY! I get extra for that.  
Aegislash said POO  
Conkeldurr said What a lazy pig  
Garchomp said Yohoho, let me watch TV!  
Tyranitar said My new right hand man's right, let us watch TV  
Aegislash said F*** off Garchomp  
Conkeldurr said I want brekky  
Tyranitar said TOUGH! Start now or I'm chucking you out!  
Garchomp said Yohoho, get on with your work  
Tyranitar said I'm so glad your my right hand man rather than Excadrill  
Aegislash said I don't like working for your feeble company! I want shadow juice!  
Tyranitar said Enough of this exposition and sell those statues.  
Excadrill said No one ever expects the spanish exposition  
Garchomp said The spanish pirate ship?  
Tyranitar said Come on guys, sell the statues or i'll eat you! Are You Being Served is coming on soon!  
Aegislash said POO! The world of shadows hail this show as a masterpiece!  
Excadrill said I wanna wat..nah lets save that for the bloppers.  
Garchomp said Yo ho ho, you have to sell the naked statues.  
Aegislash said Fine, let's go!

(The group are chucked outside. They are being treated like salves)  
Excadrill said I hate carrying statues which have cum on them  
Conkeldurr said I hate you  
Excadrill said We let you sleep with us  
Conkeldurr said Tyranitar probably wrecked my heating  
Excadrill said Never mind that; I've got to become a best man by the afternoon  
Aegislash said I'm missing out on sum wrist sliting because of that faker  
Excadrill said Aegislash, Tyranitar isn't a clone of you  
Aegislash said EVERYONE IS a FAILED CLONE OF ME!  
Conkeldurr said I WANT FOOD  
Excadrill said SHut up and load the statues into the van  
Conkeldurr said I'm going to prepare for a long walk home.  
Excadrill said Next door  
Conkeldurr said You know i'm more feeble than you.  
Aegislash said You deserve to retire to the smelly light world. A name that i never mutter unless it those i hate.  
Excadrill said Let's just hurry up!  
Aegislash said I'M not being tyranitar's sandbitch.  
Excadrill said Why are you so crabby?  
Conkeldurr said I bet you have crabs  
Aegislash said NO I DON'T!  
Excadrill said You can't hide whats inside of you.  
Aegislash said Even though it stinks of poo  
Garchomp said YOHOHO! Why aren't you at town?  
Conkeldurr said Because these two windbrekers have been slaking off.  
Excadrill and Aegislash said SHUT UP CONK!  
Conkeldurr said CALL ME GRANNY!  
Garchomp said Yo ho ho, I'm telling tyranitar.  
Aegislash said SLEEP ON THE GOD JAM ROAD!  
Excadrill said Let's drive of before he comes out.  
Conkeldurr said Then hurry up smelly.  
Aegislash said Your the skunk of the the.  
Conkeldurr said CALL ME GRANNY!  
Tyranitar said What's going on, Garchomp tells me your slaking of.  
egislash said Garchomp is telling porky pies.  
Tyranitar said SHUT UP AND SELL THE STATUES YOU PIG, I HAVE TO MISS OUT ON A PUSSY JOKE FOR THIS  
Aegislash said DEMOLISH THIS SLAVERY NOW!111  
Tyranitar said No!  
Excadrill said Doesn't matter, most of em have gone  
Tyranitar said What do you mean gone?  
Garchomp said Yohoho. Maybe they ran away?  
Aegislash said How can statues run away?  
Garchomp rather foolishly said Maybe they wanted a pack of crisps  
TyRANITAR said They're not havin mine  
Conkeldurr said What the pig  
Tyranitar said (Laugh now)  
Excadrill said Why don't we retrace r steps?  
Tyranitar said Excellent idea, Glad i fought of it  
Excadrill said Sigh  
Aegislash said Retracing r steps never fucking works!  
Garchomp said Blow the man down, guess we'll never find them  
Conkeldurr said If that's the case, then I'm going home!  
Aegislash said STAY RIGHT HERE OR ILL GET RID OF YOUR SUPPLY OF CHOCCY!  
Conkeldurr said IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
Tyranitar said Never mind, at least we still have these *rather stupidly treads on them*  
Tyranitar said OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
Excadrill said IDIOT! NOW WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO!  
Salamence said Thanks for leeving ur stock outside Tyranitar!  
Aegislash said THANKS FOR LEEVING UR COCK MOAR LIEK!  
Garchomp said Yarharhar. gOoDDAYY Salamence?  
Tyranitar said Hey mate. Some prat stole our precious booty  
Garchomp said PORECIOUS BOOTY!  
Excadrill said Tyranitar doesn't know that Salamence stole the statues  
Salamence said I managed to find sume naked statues at some idiot's doorstep and sell them for a million a piece  
Tyranitar said Congratulations  
Excadrill said I'm wearing my best man's outfit now!  
Aegislash said Hmph, fine!  
Salamence said I'm off to the pub to celebrate  
Tyranitar said SWEET! Am I invited?  
Salamence said Even peasents like you are invited.  
Aegislash said The only present youll get is wee wee.  
Garchomp said MAN THE JOLLY RODGER!  
Aegislash said We'll never be rich! Only a!  
Tyranitar said Ah well, a bit of this and a bit of that will try again tommorow  
Garchomp said yarharhar, dats da sailors way!  
Conkeldurr said I WANT FOOD  
Tyranitar said Let's head to the pub now. We'll order a chippy on the way!  
Conkeldurr said CHIPPY

((Achievemnt: on da way) you've gone halfway threw the show. wtah watch te them all)  
((Achievement: WHAT A SMASH) you've sore tyranitar brake the statures due to obesity)


	4. Chapter 3: The Oil Was A Lie

AN: Before reading this epic fic, be sure to watch this cool MV. It's what the show is setting its success on after all. Go on the ThatMasterLemon YouTube channel and find Gyarados Number 5.

(The year are 20xx  
(Everything is busy on the living room, aegislash is truthfully bowsing on pornwebsite)  
Excadrill said Aegislash, what are you doing?  
Aegislash said I'm looking at hardcore porn  
Excadrill said Can I have a look.  
Aegislash said NO BY FUNDA!  
Tyranitar said Hey Aegislash, you'd better hope that Excadrill doesn't steel your thunder.  
Excadrill said Ha ha ha, that was reely funnay!  
Aegislash said You know nothing of my grand design  
Tyranitar said The only thing grand about you is your playboy collection  
Excadrill said I wish we had a life outside of being twerps  
Tyranitar said By the way, I'm starvin and want da t time!  
Excadrill said You never asked?  
Tyranitar said I WANT MY T  
Aegislash said 4 ONCE SIRFARTZALOT YOU HAVE A POINT. EXCADRILL, WHERE'S MY F****** SUPPER!  
Excadrill said Is it T or supper, you keep changing it.  
Tyranitar said Duck that, I want my T  
Aegislash said I WANT SHADOW JUICE  
Excadrill said Guys, I can explain the lack dack quack of food.  
Tyranitar said Explain you fucking little piece of shit who i want ded.  
Aegislash said There had better be the reason. Something I don't like to listen to  
Excadrill said Will you retarts let me finish?  
Tyranitar said POO!  
Aegislash said U smell of poo.  
Tyranitar said (laugh now)  
Excadrill said We haven't got any money to buy food.  
TYranitar said I thought business was booming  
Excadrill said We had 0 customers today, even less than yesterday  
Aegislash said I knew I could run a better company with my eyes closed. It would be dedicated to wrist slitting  
Tyranitar said More like wrist shitting  
Excadrill said Never mind about how inept we are selling junk, how are we supposed to get some food  
Tyranitar said I have some money upstairs  
Aegislash said I WANT FOOD!  
Excadrill said You do?  
Tyranitar said But I'm not giving any to you  
Excadrill said You're too busy spending it on sweeties  
Tyranitar said (Laugh now)  
Aegislash said MONEY IS TRASH, I THROUGH ALL MINE IN DA TOILET  
Excadrill said Now what are we going to do?  
Aegislash said Don't you have the farttime job at tesco?  
Excadrill said I saw Tyranitar's parents at tesco.  
Tyranitar said (laugh now)  
Aegislash said I DONT CAR! WE NEED MONEE  
Tyranitar said AND FOOD!  
Excadrill said We must address the shituation carefully. We have no money and no food.  
TYranitar said Were tread.  
Excadrill said No we're not.  
Aegislash said ...huh?  
Excadrill said We can just go to the pub and wait for Garchomp's loot to cum.  
Tyranitar said Not all over me  
Excadrill said You liek cum dont u tyranitar?  
Tyranitar said (Laugh now)  
Aegislash said Garchomp is garbage we might as well make the leap of faith.  
Excadrill said If we use this 10 pound note at the pub carefully, we may just be ok, horay let's play and have a good day.  
Aegislash said Fine, let's go.

(They arrive at th =neepub, gyarados is jolly boy to sea them, that isn't a lie)  
Tyranitar said Hey Gyarados  
Gyarados said Hello Boys  
Excadrill said Can we just get on with da plot.  
Gyarados said Do you want your beerz or not?  
Aegislash said I don't dink beer, only shadow juice. There's somefin 4shadowin about it.  
Tyranitar said 4  
Gyarados said Hurry up or I'll kick you out.  
Excadrill said Gyarados is a shot pubrunner  
Tyranitar said We'll have r usual.  
Gyarados said Fine! Bill will cum in a minit.  
Excadrill said This is brilliant satire  
Tyranitar said Hey Gyarados  
Gyarados said Stop asking me stupid questions and wait 4 your beerz  
Tyranitar said 4  
Aegislash said Your a dip dip doo head  
Excadrill said Why do you never give us beerz without an arguement?  
Aegislash said Because Gayrados is big fucking meanie  
Gyarados said You'll regret talking to me like that  
Tyranitar said Prison  
Gyarados said Pwison  
egislash said If you don't let us have dem 4 3, u will try  
Gyarados said Try what?  
Excadrill said Aegislash, that is not how you ask for 3 beerz.  
Aegislash said Feebled fool, I don't drink beer. Your just a goody goody king of a castle.  
Tyranitar said And your the dirty rascal.  
Excadrill said More like fat rascal  
Tyranitar said (laugh now)  
Gyarados said I run the pub here, I say what gos.  
Tyranitar said 3 drinks for everyone?  
Excadrill said When it means everywhere, it means himself.  
Aegislash said Tyranitar should go in a dark prison of carrots  
Gyarados said Pwison  
((Achievement: Jolly yo) You wnet to the pub for the first time)  
((Achievement: Prison brek) You learnt of Gyarados' fear of prison)

(Tyranitar meats Garchomp, is it true they're finance probe is over soon)  
Tyranitar said HEY GARCHOMPPPPPPPPP  
Garchomp said Yohoho Helo Tyranitarrrrrr  
Aegislash said What junk do you have for us this time?  
Garchomp said Precious Booty!  
Aegislash said What junk do you have for us this time?  
Garchomp said Precious Booty!  
Excadrill said What's in the bag tinky winky?  
Garchomp said Precious Booty!  
Excadrill said A chip?!  
Garchomp said FROM THE CHIPPY!  
Conkeldurr said CHIPPY!  
Aegislash said MORSOLS AND CHIPS!  
Tyranitar said Where did you cum from conk!  
Conkeldurr said Call me granny!  
Excadrill said shut up conk.  
Salamence said Hey guys i have a lot of money.  
Excadrill said As if things could get any worse.  
Tyranitar said How is going Salamence?  
Excadrill said Better than us.  
Salamence said What was that.  
Tyranitar said NOTHING!  
Salamence said I heard a like of tooth going about.  
Tyranitar said Sorry we didn't cum 2 da party.  
Salamence said We celebrated or i mean morned your loss.  
Aegislash said Fool, no one will car for loss. even your mum hates you.  
Salamence said THAT'S NOT TRUE!  
Tyranitar said Don't worry eggyslash, salamins was morning r loss.  
Aegislash said seagull.  
Excadrill said I sense a lie on the horizon. A big fat one like Tyranitar.  
Tyranitar said (laugh now)  
Gyarados said I hope I'm not the one cumin up with da lie.  
Aegislash said Gyarados doesn't have any friends, only tinmates in jail.  
Gyarados said jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjail  
Garchomp said NOT THE DUNGEONS!  
Excadrill said Can I have a board meeting with Tyranitar  
Aegislash said I'M BORED  
Excadrill said What are we going about our money problem  
Tyranitar said SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. I have to keep my profile  
Aegislash said More like poofile  
Garchomp said U look worried my heartiez  
Gyarados said Yeah. You look a bit down in the dumpz  
Salamence said I BET YOU REALISED HOW SMELLY YOU WERE  
Excadrill said WE'RE BROAKE! OKAY!  
Tyranitar said Shat ap  
Salamence said Hahaha, you have no money  
Tyranitar said PORKPIEZ  
Aegislash said Fool!  
Gyarados said I WANT THE WORD WITH THE 4 OF U  
Tyranitar said 4  
Salamence said Ha you cant even say 4 properly  
Tyranitar said 4  
Garchomp said yo, ho, ho, its the big beefers life 4 me  
Tyranitar said 4  
Gyarados said I was going to charge the beerz for £100  
Tyranitar said WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Excadrill said your a cheepsk8  
Aegislash said The worold of shadows wont be giving u kinder eggs  
Gyarados said But I have this lie or I mean...PLAN to get you lot out of the butter  
Aegislash said butter is trash, i only have blood on my yummy toast.  
Tyranitar said A plan eh, this could save us  
Excadrill said When has Gyarados ever helped us?  
Garchomp said Yohoho, I want to hear the plan  
Aegislash said You not needed for this you concrete worm  
Gyarados said Listen, I have an innocent deal for you  
Garchomp said I've never had an innocent DEAL be4  
Salamence said And you're not part with this one  
Tyranitar said Mor liek not fart of this one.  
Aegislash said Your fartz smell of shit.  
Tyranitar said (laugh now)  
Tyranitar said We're having an innocent deal because we're the best  
Gyarados said No, your having an innocent deal because you smell  
Excadrill said Just tell us, what the deal is.  
Garchomp said Butt it's an innocent deal  
Aegislash said Your innsistence is less cared about than the terminlology of a deal  
Gyarados said I have some oil in the cellar of the pub. Salamence tells me oil goes for quite a bit in the market  
Tyranitar said Oil eh? This could make us tons  
Excadrill said More like make him tons  
Aegislash said FANCY A FIGHT, FOR REAL?  
Gyarados said Look, I can't lie or i mean mine the oil as I don't have hands. If you get it out, most of the winnings are yours  
Garchomp said buried semen?  
Salamence said uhh shut up garchomp.  
Tyranitar said Yeah, your just jelly on the plate because you never had an innocent deal.  
Gayrados said Very innocent indeed. Another great idea from the kindly crew.  
Aegislash said More like crappy crew.  
Gyarados said Why are you so serious?  
Salamence said Baby boring bum  
Tyranitar said Excellent idea about the oil. We'll be here first thing in the morning  
Aegislash said If you don't give us a million pounds, you will try.  
((Achievement said BIG BEAF!) You saw Tyranitar and Garchomp sing about their love fir beef and frindship)  
((Achievement: Strong words) You saw the crew have to give bills to Gyarados)  
((Achievement: True rivals) You've seen Tyranitar's rivalary with Salamins to becum best business)  
((Achievement: Chipz) You've seen Conk's love for chippy)

(The friends are goin home, excited about the deel which gyarados has premised. butt is it a lie)  
Excadrill said Do you thank gyaradose is gonna pay us on the bus without a cuss?  
Tyranitar said Of corse he did. He wood never lie to us.  
Aegislash said gyaradish is foolish, a battle will cum.  
Tyranitar said Calm down. What do you think is the problem?  
Aegislash said the power of shadows sense a stinky trick  
Excadrill said as stinky as obesitar's socks.  
Tyranitar said (laugh now)  
Excadrill said I've been thinking  
Tyranitar said Your a little bud?  
Excadrill said My name's not little bud  
Tyranitar said HE'S A LITTLE BUM  
Excadrill said MY NAME'S NOT LITTLE BUD  
Aegislash said Stop fucking arguing and tell us the secret of hidden tooths  
Excadrill said If Gyarados wanted the oil mined, why didn't he get Garchomp to do it?  
Aegislash said GARCHOMP COULDN'T EVEN DESTROY DA WORLD PROPERLY  
Tyranitar said Nor make me a crappy patty with cheese

(Tyranitar remembers a truthfully fateful day when garchomp wasn't helping him)  
Tyranitar said Hey Garchomp  
Garchomp said Yarharhar. Wanna watch LazyTown?!  
Tyranitar said I'm kinda busy with these sales reports  
Garchomp said I CAN'T WATCH TV ON MY OWN (AWWWWWWWWWWW)  
Tyranitar said I really need these finished. Could you be a pal and make a crappy patty with cheese?  
Garchomp said YOLHOLHOL. MAKE IT YOUR FUCKING SELF  
Tyranitar said OK then, I will... Are you busy with anything?  
Garchomp said Yar har har, i'm watching tellie.  
Tyranitar said Right...are these adverts good.  
Garchomp said yo ho ho i really hate adverts.  
Tyranitar said You could use the commercial break to make me a krappy patty.  
Garchomp said Blow the man down, i'm tired.  
Tyranitar said So am I but i still have to file these papers.  
Garchomp said Yo ho ho make me a baef sandwich.  
Tyranitar said Could you make it yourself, im a bit busy.  
Garchomp said Stop being lazy.  
Tyranitar said Fine I'll make them myself.

(Tyranitar made both honesty sandwitches for both of them, garchomp got a sticky surprise in his)  
Tyranitar said heres your sandwich garchomp.  
Garchomp said Yo ho ho its really really scrummy  
Tyranitar said Glad i never told him about the slug in the centre.

(I can't tell a lie, In future, garchomp now cuts the crusts when he makes his beef sanwitches)  
Excadrill said Yeah, that's true  
Tyranitar said don't worry little bud, gyarados will give us the yummy money for my tummy.  
Excadrill said What about conk?  
Aegislash said conk is only good for goner and strring shadow soup with a pencil  
Excadrill said POOP, i forgot about conk. We never got him t.  
Tyranitar said quick, let's get back before he dies.

(Conkeldurr raided the kitchin and found a yummy wanka bar, to tell the truth that was all he could have)  
Conkeldurr with a wanka bar said MY T (AWWWWWWWWW)  
Aegislash said FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL. That was Tyranitar's chokky bar i was going  
2 burn  
Tyranitar said WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
Excadrill said We never did get any T at the pub  
Tyranitar said What are we going to do now  
Conkeldurr said I think you should go without food. People my day would starve and deal with it  
Tyranitar said Greediegutz  
Conkeldurr said (grumpy face)  
Aegislash said I'm going to settle on sum scrummy dirt and rocks  
Tyranitar said even 4 brekky?  
Aegislash said afirmativity  
Excadrill said I think I'll have to join you  
Tyranitar said I want chokky  
Excadrill said This is the best we've got  
Conkeldurr said I get chokky and you don't  
Excadrill said Shut up Cock  
Conkeldurr said Call me granny  
Excadrill said So err, Aegislash. Do we have anything special with dirt and rocks?  
Aegislash said I cover my rocks with dirt  
Tyranitar said Can we actually eat them then?  
Excadrill said Should we cook em?  
Aegislash said They'd get too hot  
Tyranitar said You mean like my sex every night?  
Excadrill said Yeah. A sex doll.  
Tyranitar said Laugh now  
Aegislash said Dirt and rocks are acceptable when there's nothing else  
Excadrill said You said they were scrummy earlier  
Aegislash said Anything is scrummy if it isn't cooked by Conk  
Conkeldurr said CALL ME GRANNY  
Tyranitar said What would you do if you had to eat dirt and rocks?  
Conkeldurr said I'd put sum nice brown sauce over them  
Excadrill said Maybe later  
Tyranitar said Thanks Conk. With this in mind. Maybe the plain dirt n rocks would taste better by comparison

(Excadrill and Aegislash go in the kitchin to learn the scrummy shadow cuisine. the shadows won't lie)  
Excadrill said Dirt n rockz r served.  
Tyranitar said Im not hungy. (tum rum)  
Excadrill said Yes u r tubby.  
Tyranitar said (laugh now)  
Aegislash said I always i have my dirt n rockz with a nutissue glass of SHADOW JUICE!  
Tyranitar said Im not dinkin that.  
Conkeldurr said IVE HAD MY T!  
Aegislash said SHUT UP U FEEBLED SPACEMAN AND GO IN THE OVEN!  
Excadrill said We haz a six pack of scallywag in da frij.  
Tyranitar said I haz a six pak.  
Excadrill said Yah of chocolate barz.  
Tyranitar said (laugh now)  
Conkeldurr said I drank all ur scallywag.  
Tyranitar said WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?  
Conkeldurr said I WANTED BEER!  
Excadrill said Carrotz! We now have to have either shadow juice or water.  
Tyranitar said I hate water, too fucking healthy!  
Aegislash said And your not hazing a drop of my shadow juice, drink your own.  
Excadrill said We didn't want it anyway. Its water or nuffin.  
Tyranitar said Fine, let's tuck in.  
Aegislash said FUCK IN MOAR LIEK!

(They immediately go to true sleep after eating this, but tomorrow they are very sick)  
Tyranitar said My tummy hurtz  
Excadrill said So does mine, who thought dirt and rocks was a good idea  
Conkeldurr said I don't see why I have to help when I could be practising a racist act  
Tyranitar said You have to help because you don't have tummy ache  
Aegislash said I don't have bellyache  
Excadrill said Whoopie cushion for you  
Tyranitar said where did Conk cum from.  
Conkeldurr said Call me granny.  
Aegislash said Answer fool, or you will have thingy done to you.  
Conkeldurr said Gyarados gave me da kee  
Tyranitar said I'm surprised that you were able to use one.  
Conkeldurr said I may be dumb but i'm not smart.  
Aegislash said Hmph you smell.  
Tyranitar said 1 + 1 = chicken! (LAUGH TRACK)  
Aegislash said I don't want to mine oil  
Tyranitar said (wobbly falsetto) no money for you.  
Excadrill said more like no money for poo  
Aegislash said DONT CALL ME POO YOU COCKWORK MOUSE  
Conkeldurr said I don't want to mine oil either  
Excadrill said If you help, we'll give you some of the yummy money  
Tyranitar said I didn't agree to that  
Aegislash said I'm going to have a cry  
Tyranitar said Don't cry now, we're going to becum million man!  
Excadrill said Cum on guys, let's get 2 it, all for one?  
Conkeldurr said And all for chippie!1!  
Tyranitar said Fine, let's go

(there is no lying On a cliff again)  
Cobalion said Knock Knock  
Virizion said Who's there?  
Cobalion said Doctor  
Terrakion said Doctor Who?  
Cobalion said You just said it!  
((Achievement: All for won) You meat the muskertears)

(The crew are ready too honestly help gyarados at the pub)  
Excadrill said Hello, Gyarados?  
Tyranitar said Are you here?  
Gyarados said Hello boys, come to mine some oil?  
Aegislash said Do we get some of the money?  
Gyarados said Would I lie to you?  
Excadrill said Yeah  
Tyranitar said Lotsatimez  
Gyarados said Look, I'm not lying this time  
Aegislash said You'd better not be, or there'll be fucking trouble  
Excadrill said So where do you want us to fucking start?  
Tyranitar said Will it be free dinks for everyone if we mine the oil poperly  
Gyarados said We'll see. Trying starting up there. That's where I remember striking it.  
Aegislash said Hmph, fine. Shadows shall guide da way.  
Gyarados said Why is Conk here?  
Conkeldurr said Call me granny!  
Tyranitar said Conk is doing all the wor..I mean cheering us on.  
Gyarados said THE KINDLY CREW must stand together.  
Aegislash said More like crappy crew  
Tyranitar said Ugh, I hate spinach  
Conkeldurr said I hate brocoli  
Aegislash said I hate tomatoes  
Gyarados said I hate carrots  
Excadrill said Well i don't liek cheez chef.  
Gyarados said Oh you make me blush  
Tyranitar said Pity so you can't cook.  
Aegislash said This plant is da pits  
Gyarados said Do you want the richys or not?  
Aegislash said How much power money are we going to get paid.  
Gyarados said Dunno yet.  
Excadrill said Let's get on with it.  
Conkeldurr said Can I get paid too?  
Tyranitar said Uh, its just a flesh womb.  
Salamence said Hey guys, I made another million and got da shiny new car.  
Gyarados said Good for you.  
Tyranitar said we're having r big brekky today.  
Salamence said Uh huh, gyarados is very generous. i never expected him to be THAT kind ecespicially to PEASANTS!  
Excadrill said It probably doesn't matter anyway.  
Conkeldurr said I want money.  
Tyranitar said You can't have any 4 beering us on.  
Aegislash said I'm tired.  
Excadrill said we haven't even started yet.  
Salamence said I see its another fine day in batman city.  
Tyranitar said Indeed

(a false joke happens At batmancity)  
Crobat said Why did the chicken cross the road.  
Talonflame said I don't know.  
Crobat said To get to the batman car.  
Talonflame said Holy funny joke batman.  
((Achievement: The Dork Night) You learnt about batmen city)

(Back at the true pub)  
Salamence said I see you've cum to help with the oil  
Gyarados said Oh yes. Decided to stop by for some beer ma deer. (ROMANCE)  
Aegislash said I've never been called my deer (AWWWWWWW)  
Tyranitar said Thats because your a miserable meanie  
Excadrill said Nobody likes you either Tyranitar  
Tyranitar said (Laugh now)  
Tyranitar said Have you cum to help us with da oil  
Excadrill said More like to flaunt his money at us  
Tyranitar said Congratulations with the car. Our van's nice and shiny  
Salamence said I bet it's smelly  
Gyarados said It is  
Tyranitar said Hahaha  
Aegislash said CURSES. I WANT MY MONEY NOW!  
Gyarados said You have to mine the oil first  
Excadrill said Fine; let's go

(They go to the cellar, what is the truth)  
Aegislash said So this is where Gyaradish wants us to mine the oil eh? There's something, suspicious about it  
Tyranitar said Shadap, I want my yummy money  
Excadrill said Everything's yummy for your fat tummy  
Tyranitar said (laugh now)  
Gyarados said Here's Johnny (tURNS OFF THE LIGHTS)  
Tyranitar said Hey! Who turned out the lights? (GEDDIT, I LIKE DOCTOR WHO)  
Conkeldurr said IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IT'S TOO DARK.  
Excadrill said A glass of poison for Conkeldurr.  
Aegislash said Hahaha, it's nice and darkness now. NOW YOU'RE ALL SCARED  
Tyranitar said Never mind, I had some matches in my bum  
Aegislash said S***  
Tyranitar Nah Nah Nah Nah Nah (Sounding more like a duck)  
Excadrill said Now we can finally get on with da diggin.  
Conkeldurr said You sure want to get on with dat diggin.  
Tyranitar said Nats coz hez a lil bud  
Excadrill said My name's not little bud.  
Aegislash said I'm not doin anyfin  
Tyranitar said That's my job.  
Conkeldurr said NO! its mine! You said so.  
Aegislash said I say you sniff Tyranitar's bum  
Tyranitar said We said that to keep prisonboy quiet.  
Gyarados said PWISON  
Tyranitar said Did you hear somfin?  
Excadrill said Only your laziness  
Conkeldurr said Stop wingin, peopol in my daze were seen and not herrd  
Tyranitar said Conk, help him out.  
Conkeldurr said CALL ME GRANNY!  
Excadrill said Granny, help me out.  
Conkeldurr said No!  
Aegislash said I'm going to skulk  
Excadrill said (Sighs) Fine  
Tyranitar said Excellent, let's see some of that porn Aegislash  
Aegislash said I'm not going to show feebled spaceMan like you

(Several moments later, was it a lie)  
Tyranitar said Found anything yet?  
Aegislash said Any shadow juice?  
Conkeldurr said I want beer  
Excadrill said Nothing at that side  
Tyranitar said POO  
Aegislash said You smell of poo  
Excadrill said We can't give up now, our money is somewhere in Gyarados' cellar  
Aegislash said I can teleport to where the oil is

(Teleports, could it be true)  
Tyranitar said where r wii?  
Excadrill said We seem to be in a new area of the cellar.  
Conkeldurr said guess sonny amounted 2 sumfin after all.  
Tyranitar said don't tell gyarados, he'll call it cheetin.  
Conkeldurr said I WANT BEER!  
Excadrill said just go home.  
Conkeldurr said Fine!  
Tyranitar said We need the cusin joey here to help us with the mine  
Excadrill said Sigh, he isn't doin anything.  
Tyranitar said That's true. Guess that makes us the three of uz  
Excadrill said Where's Aegislash?

(Aegislash is at a stripper club trying to hook up with a hot female golem; will he lie)  
Aegislash said hey baby, maybe we should...hang out?

(It will only be the 3 of them to find out the truth or the lie)  
Excadrill said You don't think Aegislash went off to a stripper club?  
Tyranitar said Nah, Aegislash loves us  
Excadrill said All Aegislash talks about is the power of the shadows  
Conkeldurr said I never liked Shadow Juice  
Tyranitar said At least he teleported us to where it is.  
Excadrill said So much to mine, let's get diggin b4 minecraft 2 gets shot here.  
Tyranitar said found anything  
Excadrill said only your fat tummy wummy.  
Tyranitar said (laugh now)  
Tyranitar said no really have you found anything  
Excadrill said i think i've found something wet.  
Tyranitar said is it your wee wee?  
Excadrill said it feels oily.  
Tyranitar said SWEAT we're rich!  
Excadrill said Wait a sec..snif sif.. THIS IS OLIVE OYAL!  
Tyranitar said (O face)  
TyranitarL If I ever see gyarados again, i will kick him, in the face! (LAUGH TRACK!)  
(Theres a deeper politcial meaning behind this clever twist)  
((Achievement: Political knowledge) You discovere the truth abot the oil0)

(Back at the pub inn, salamence, gyarados and garchomp are enjpying bed)  
Salamence said So why did you say that they would get half the winnings?  
Gyarados said Well there was no oil to begin with!  
Garchomp said Yar har har, you've been tellin tails!  
Salamence said You mean  
Gyarados said That's right, the oil was a lie!  
Garchomp said YOU MEAN LIKE THE CAKE?  
Gyarados said YES! And once they find out...they'll be very upset!  
Salamence said YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY  
Garchomp said Long live the kindly crew!)

((Achievement: Fame in the making) You've red a chapter of nis fantascic sitcom. Reed moar or els)


	5. Chapter 4: Time on our Hands

AN: The Gyarados Number 5 MV is no longer on YouTube. You should try and find Awesome Pokemon Sitcom on Blogger if you want to see Gyarados do some EPIC dance moves.

(Aegislash is watchinf tellie. A surprise looms from above.)

Excadrill said Hey Aegislash, what's on da tellie?  
Aegislash said THIS IS JUST IN. DINOSORE WORLD IS COMING OUT IN A FEW MONTHS!  
Excadrill said Wow, that's great.  
Tyranitar said What are you lot farting on about.  
Aegislash n Excadrill said Dinosaur World is coming out.  
Tyranitar said Holey shit!  
Aegislash said u smell off shit  
Tyranitar said (laugh now)  
Excadrill said I wonder if this one will have dinosores in it?  
Tyranitar said Let's hop so, otherwise the producers will be getting strong words  
Aegislash said u shall never no true strength  
Tyranitar said O RLY?

*Door knocks. Funny character approaches*  
Excadrill said There's someone at the door Tyranitar  
Tyranitar said There's someone at the door Aegislash  
Aegislash said There's someone at the door Excadrill  
Excadrill said We could ask Conkeldurr?  
Tyranitar said Conk's at the home 4 smellie old people  
Aegislash said Conk is weak and I'm not going to call her granny  
Excadrill said Conk lives next door to us, he can't answer the door any  
*Bisharp busts in*  
Bisharp said That's 4 pounds for the door guvnor. I'd suggest buyin an australian door.  
Tyranitar said door  
Excadrill said Bisharp just destroyed our door!  
Aegislash said Why don't you eat an australian shadow poopsicle.  
Tyranitar said Tyranitar said WHat do you want this time BISHARP! To take our money as usual  
Bisharp said What else are land lords 4 guvner?  
Tyranitar said 4  
Excadrill said This is episode 4  
Tyranitar said 4  
Aegislash said I hate you  
Bisharp said I don't like you either but I still take yer money guvner  
Excadrill said If Bisharp is the landlord then tyranitar is the lardlord  
Tyranitar said (laugh now)  
Bisharp said Shut up and pay the rent guvnor. Otherwise there will be a kangaroo load  
of trouble gubble gobble.  
Aegislash said You whiny little shit, I do what I want.  
You don't have a shadow of a doubt.  
Excadrill said More like shadow of a drought  
Tyranitar said More like shadow of a donut.  
Excadrill said Tyranitar said doughnut because he is fat.  
Tyranitar said (Laugh now)  
Bisharp said I only eat australian doughnuts guvnor.  
Excadrill said Guess what?  
Bisharp said What is it rentboy guvnor.  
Excadrill said There is an australian ice cream truck outside.  
Aegislash said I'm useless.  
Bisharp said No there ain't guvnor. I'm going to the pub.  
Tyranitar said Gyarados hates you due to an event we'll never explain remember?  
Bisharp said I meant the evil twin's pub sirfartzalot  
Tyranitar said (laugh now)  
Excadrill said GOOD RIDANCE  
Aegislash said I WANT FOOD!  
Excadrill said Hey guys, let's celebrait Bisharp forget to ask us for 4 da rent.  
Tyranitar said Letz celebait by bullying Gyarados at the pub.  
Excadrill said Your fat Tubster!  
Tyranitar said (laugh now)  
Aegislash said I WANT SHADOW JUICE!  
TYranitar said Then go to the pub and get some you bacon slice!  
Aegislash said FINE; let's go.  
((Achievemnt said rent boy) You saw Bisharp for the first time, guvnor)  
((Achievemnt said dino fun) You saw the hype for new films, were so satire)

(The group arrive at the pub. The innocent pub)  
Gyarados said Hello boyz  
Tyranitar said HALT, this is the police! You need a rest or I mean under arrest for not giving r beerz on da cheep.  
Gyarados said It diesant werk if u already came in. Beside you know how much i hate the police.  
Excadrill said Do they know how much you've smuggled.  
Aegislash said Gyarados will never snuggle anything, only his mum.  
Gyarados said Shut up pooey.  
Tyranitar said I'm glad I don't do a poo on the floor  
Excadrill said Ya, you do.  
Tyranitar said (Laugh now)  
Excadrill said Anyway, give us our usual  
Gyarados said What were your usuals  
Aegislash said Giv us r usual or it will be be your life.  
Gyarados said But you haven't been here 4 two weeks  
Tyranitar said You should provide us quality street service  
Excadrill said Tyranitar said quality street because he likes sweets  
Tyranitar said (Laugh now)  
Excadrill said We'll have two scallywags  
Tyranitar said Ham sandwich for me.  
Aegislash said GREEDY BUTTS, You order dinks here not food.  
Tyranitar said (laugh now)  
Gyarados said Order something which isn't german.  
Excadrill said Why not german.  
Gyarados said Don't mention the war, i said it few times but i got away with it alright.  
Aegislash said I am a weapon for war and apple crumbling.  
Gyarados said Stop making pointless references and order something!  
Excadrill said Two scallywagz?  
Tyranitar said I believe that were are usual  
Gyarados said So it was. You know pub rules for missing out after one day.  
Tyranitar said 3 dinkz 4 everyone  
Gyarados said No, you're getting your beerz on da expensive  
Aegislash said Your a dip dip doo head  
Excadrill said Why are you worried? Your having shadow juize  
Aegislash said I WANT SHADOW JUICE  
Gyarados said I believe that can beer arranged  
Tyranitar (trying to move the plot forward) said Wow, your so funny gyarados  
Excadrill said I know, you should have a spin off  
Gyarados said Coming soon to a tv near you  
Aegislash said I want a spin off  
Excadrill said Look can we just have our drinks?  
Gyarados said FINE! Sit at the table and wait.  
Aegislash said Your a dip dip bossy boots.  
Tyranitar said More like bossy boobs.  
Excadrill said Tyranitar haz man boobz.  
Tyranitar said (laugh now)

(The group meet up with Garchimp. Garchomp miss da sea)  
Tyranitar said HEY GARCHOMPPPPPPPPP  
Garchomp said Yohoho Helo Tyranitarrrrrr  
Aegislash said What junk do you have for us this time?  
Garchomp said Precious Booty!  
Aegislash said What junk do you have for us this time?  
Garchomp said Precious Booty!  
Excadrill said They look liek cigarettes. Nice catch garchomp.  
Garchomp said Yarharhar. Very good for smokin  
Tyranitar said I wouldn't mind the puff.  
Excadrill said There's a lot of sex going  
Aegislash said MORE LIKE A LOT OF SUCKS  
Excadrill said Anything special about those zigz  
Garchomp said Only that they're smokey little bud.  
Excadrill said My name's not little bud.  
Tyranitar said He's a little bud!  
Excadrill said MY NAMES NOT LITTLE BUD!  
Salamence said Hey peasantz, long time no see  
Tyranitar said How is going Salamince?  
Excadrill said We get sum zigz  
Salamence said Not bad thanks master tubby. How's a bit of this and a bit of crap doing?  
Tyranitar said hahahahahahahahaha  
Garchomp said YAR HAR HAR GOODEE SALAMINS  
Salamence said You probably got them from Garchomp  
Gyarados said Hey can I have one?  
Tyranitar said No  
Gyarados said CURSES  
Evil twin said Hey, thats my le line...desu  
Tyranitar said Yeah so what? We did.  
Excadrill said Garchomp never gives us any good precious booty  
Garchomp said Precious booty.  
Aegislash said The only thing precious is your corpse. It is the ultimatre laughing sock.  
Gyarados said But your a sword.  
Aegislash said You wacky racer. You can't wear socks either  
Garchomp said Yar har har, a friendly swashbucklin chinwag.  
Aegislash said I want to chocolate off your chin.  
Tyranitar said Did someone say chocolate?  
Gyarados said Only your teapot.  
Excadrill said hahha, ur fat chubbytar.  
Tyranitar said (laugh now)  
Salamence (in an attempt to stop this childish joke) said Anyone for cardz?  
Excadrill said Salamence is very good at cardz  
Garchomp said Yohoho. Is it pirates of the carribeano cards?  
Gyarados said Conkeldurr goes to the carribeano with sum women  
Excadrill said You're meant to hate Conkeldurr  
Conkeldurr said CALL ME GRANNY  
Tyranitar said I want to play cardz  
Aegislash said I think cards are crap  
Garchomp said Yar har har, you love them really  
Aegislash said I'd love to see you dead  
Gyarados said You know what

(The kindly crew esettle down to play crads.)  
Excadrill said So what does everyone have?  
Tyranitar said I have the ace of spadez  
Salamence said I'VE GOT THE KING OF CLUBZ. I BET IT'S WORTH A LOT OF MONAYYYYYYYYYYYYYY  
Excadrill said Salamence has a king because hes richer than tyranitar  
Tyranitar said Laugh now  
Excadrill said I only have a two of spadez  
Garchomp said Yarharahar, small wee fry  
Tyranitar said He's a little bud  
Excadrill said My name's not little bud  
Tyranitar said What card do you have Garchomp?  
Garchomp said Yohoho, i ate my final card  
Aegislash said I'm not playing  
Tyranitar said That's because you've already lost  
Gayrados said Mine? THE JOKER  
Tyranitar said Looks like you win Gyarados  
Gyarados said I'M THE BREST  
Excadrill said We aren't even playing trumps properly. Using the Joker's cheating  
Tyranitar said Spoil sport  
Salamence said Baby boring bum  
Gyarados said Smelly  
Aegislash said FOOL! Y DO U PLAY CARDZ WIF UR OWN CUSTARDMORZ

Garchomp said AYE MISS DA SEA *Feel sorry for Gacchomp*  
Aegislash said SHUT UP AND DOWN!  
Tyranitar said Give it up Garchomp, you never sailed the sea  
Garchomp said Yo ho ho I didly diddly did.  
Gyarados said Garchomp's a fake  
Aegislash said your existance is faker  
Excadrill said Gyarados never gave us legal or cheap beerz  
Gyarados said Do you want them to be charged 4 two million poundz?  
Tyranitar said Garchomp, did you rly sail da c?  
Garchomp said Oh yes I did  
Excadrill said Oh no you don't  
Garchomp said Oh yes I did.  
Aegislash said Oh yes you shut the finger of fudge up.  
Gyarados said You never sailed the c and you never were a pirate  
Salamence said But you were a prat.  
Garchomp said I was a pirate, a jolly rodger pirate.  
Gyarados said Oh go on then.  
Garchomp said YOHOHO, I used to live at scotish island  
Salamence said NEYNEYNAYYYYYY. I bet its all the lie.  
Excadrill said You mean like the oil?  
Salamence said Cant you take a joke?  
Aegislash said Your the feebled one.  
Tyranitar said You used to live at scotish island?  
Excadrill said Is that true Garchomp?  
Garchomp said Yo ho ho, As true as a piece of poo  
Aegislash said You smell off poo  
Tyranitar said Shhh, tell us about it Garchomp.  
Garchomp said Scotish island is an island at scotland. I used to live there and sail the sea.  
Tyranitar said Really?  
Excadrill said What did you do at the sea?  
Garchomp said I was the captain of the very fierce crew, they scrubbed the poop deck and MANNED THE JOLLY RODGER!  
they called me the one and only big beefer  
Gyarados said Not much of a pirate crew if just sorted da poop.  
Salamence said I bet scotish island's a poor country  
Aegislash said I bet you'll try first  
Garchomp said SUDDENLY! One day, a fierce storm came out of nowhere and blew everyone overboared.  
Aegislash said I BORED! I WANT TO LISTEN TO LINCON PARK  
Tyranitar said More like lincoln fart.  
Excadrill said You like farting don't you?  
Tyranitar said (laugh now)  
Gyarados said Redundant dialog about ruining the fun number one  
Salamence said Redundant dialog about ruining the fun number two  
Excadrill said The show is setting its success on the mambo number 5 reject.  
Aegislash said I thin ur sly sluj  
Tyranitar said shh, go on.  
Garchomp said That was i landed on the innocent pub we all know today. Gyarados shown me the ropz and i became part of the kindly  
krew.  
Tyranitar said Indeed.  
Salamence said I hope the rest of the crew members doieda!  
Gyarados said Yeah, me 2.  
Aegislash said They'll be sorry you were torn.  
Excadrill said Just shut up, its just a silly story.  
Tyranitar said Oi, I fought da story waz moovin.  
Gyarados said not if you ask lick that.  
Garchomp said Yo ho ho, i fought so too  
Aegislash said Your a spoiled neecumpoo who deserts to be burned by darkness  
Salamence said You always want food you fat (unifinshed line)  
Tyranitar said (laugh now)  
Gyarados said I WANT THE WORD WITH THE 4 OF U  
Tyranitar said 4  
Salamence said Nya nya nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa you cant even say 4 properly  
Tyranitar said 4  
Garchomp said retarded big beefer song  
Tyranitar said 4  
Gyarados said I was going to charj da beerz 4 a million poundz becoz of sum cheeky cheetin goin on by u tyranitar  
Tyranitar said WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?  
Gyarados said Then I found sum innocent holiday vouchers you could use instead.  
Excadrill said Why should we use them instead of money?  
Aegislash said This is another twix.`  
Tyranitar said YUMMY!  
Salamence said Stop thinkin about food fatty.  
Tyranitar said (laugh now)  
Excadrill said How did you get those vouchers?  
Gyarados said Me and Betty the Barrel were going to go on a honeymoon after our marriage  
Tyranitar said I'm so glad I have sex with a real woman  
Excadrill said Yeah a sex doll  
Gyarados said There were five holiday vouchers said one for me, betty, dad, mummy and the evil tw...that's when I got bored  
Excadrill said We've never bean on holiday b4.  
Aegislash said I think holidays are poorly trained.  
Garchomp said I wish i could cum.  
Gyarados said The holiday goes to scotland.  
Excadrill said there are 4, no wait 5 tickets for us to use. You could come garchomp.  
Aegislash said I want to die!  
Tyranitar said Thanks Gyarados, and Garchomp, guess you'll get to go to scotish island after all.  
Garchomp said baef song.  
((Achievement: csick) Garchomp told his fishy backstory)

(Back at home. Tyranitar and the others ar redy for the big pack)  
Tyranitar said Right everyone, time to pack our bags. We're heading to scottish island  
Excadrill said Not so fast tubby  
Tyranitar said (laugh now)  
Aegislash said This had better be a good excuse to interupt my packing  
Excadrill said We have 5 holiday vouchers on us right?  
Aegislash said Why do I have to go on holiday with garchimp  
Tyranitar said Garchomp wants to go home  
Aegislash said Why doesn't he just go down the toilet?  
Tyranitar said He's too fat for the toilet  
Excadrill said Your fat tyranitar  
Tyranitar said (laugh now)  
Excadrill said Back to the holiday vouchers; we have five but only 4 of us are going to scottish island  
Tyranitar said 4  
Aegislash said SHUT UP! WE SHOULD EAT THE 5th TICKET!  
Excadrill said Maybe we could sell it.  
Tyranitar said We could give to mr willy wanker.  
Aegislash said Curses, a feebled nicumpoop has to cum with us  
Tyranitar said Think guys, who could cum?  
Excadrill said All over you?  
Tyranitar said (laugh now)  
Tyranitar said Not Gyarados as he'd charge all da beerz on the expensive  
Aegislash said NOT THAT FEEBLED SALAMENCE EITHER! (Aegislash had a bad run in with him)  
Excadrill said He'll call just everything a peasant.  
Tyranitar said Think guys, who could it bean?  
Excadrill said Bisharp?  
Tyranitar and Aegislash said NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
Excadrill said We need to find someone  
Tyranitar said This situation is stickier than Conkeldurr's T  
Conkeldurr said Call me grannie  
Aegislash said CREATURE! You don't deserve chocky for your T...only veg  
Tyranitar said That's it!  
Tyranitar said Hey conk.

Excadrill said Hey granny want to go on da holiday.  
Conkeldurr said You can't afford a holiday.  
Aegislash said We got some holiday voucherz to delicate area. You shall join the alice or elf!  
Conkeldurr said or else what?  
Tyranitar said You'll be getting a big pooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.  
Excadrill said It will be smelly.  
Tyranitar said How redundant redundant.  
Excadrill said Because conk's already smelly.  
(Conkeldurr gives a retarded face. He does make a stink)  
Excadrill said We're going to scottish island  
Conkeldurr said I want to go to town  
Aegislash said Town isn't a hoilday. Only hell.  
Tyranitar said Thats because you have to do work there  
Excadrill said You don't do any work do you?  
Tyranitar said I have to manage the stock market  
Conkeldurr said What stock market?  
Tyranitar said That doesn't matter now. You're going on holiday with us  
Conkeldurr said I want beer  
Tyranitar said We'll get some from Gyarados in the morning. Don't want him to charge them on the expensive  
Conkeldurr said How much am I getting paid?  
Tyranitar said You're getting paid 5 pieces off poo  
Conkeldurr said What a shitty prize.  
Aegislash said We'll dump you there if you don't comprehend to the dork magic.  
Tyranitar said 1 + 1 = chicken  
Excadrill said Cool, see you in the morning.  
Aegislash said I WANT SHADOW JUICE  
Tyranitar said You already had some at the pub. Now go to sleep, we have the big day ahead of us.  
Aegislash said I'm going to sleep on the roof  
Excadrill said I love spending time with the elderly. We get to talk about the old days, they have great wisdom, and after  
a while, you get used to the smell (puffs face)

(Its the qwack of dwan. Tyraitar is hipp hipp bopp and ready to go)  
Tyranitar said ROLL CALL ROLL CALL  
Excadrill said uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh what time is it?  
Aegislash said SIX O FUCKING CLOCK!  
Garchomp said yo ho ho we're going to scotish oiland.  
Conkeldurr said I NEED THE POO!  
Tyranitar said Not so much free, you still have to do everything I say  
Conkeldurr said I'm not listening to windbreaker like you  
Tyranitar said Laugh now  
Aegislash said Where in santas name did you come from?  
Garchomp saidyo ho ho, i slept in the pub inn.  
Garchomp said Yohoho, I slept in the pub bin  
Aegislash said Just where a greasy egg like you should hibernate  
Tyranitar said If you don't cum down in 69 seconds, i eat u!  
Excadrill said The sooner we can get this done the sooner we can leave garchomp here.  
Garchomp said YAR! A MUTNY IN THE BOOTY!  
Tyranitar said HURRY UP!  
Conkeldurr said Burn the bitch!  
Excadrill said Stop arguing and get in the van  
Conkeldurr said I don't want to go in the back  
Aegislash said Your only meaning to us is cargo.  
Tyranitar said Aegislash is right, go in back so the young people can go in the front  
(Conkeldurr makes an ugy face)  
Excadrill said Glass of water for Conkeldurr  
Garchomp said Yohoho; I want a glass of water  
Aegislash said You don't deserve a glass of pond water, let alone shadow juice  
Tyranitar said Sorry Cook, Garchomp gets your water  
Garchomp said Yohoho; Tyranitar loves me the most  
Tyranitar said Indeed  
Excadrill said Can we save the innuendo 4 later?  
Conkeldurr said I'm going in the front and you can't stop  
Aegislash said I'm going tto sulk in the car.  
Tyranitar said We have a van stupid  
Garchomp said Don't get csick. I know i'm am.  
Excadrill said But I thought you missed the c.  
Garchomp said c insteead of home.  
Tyranitar said It took garchomp 10 years to think of this joke.  
Aegislash said SHUT UP YOU FEEBLED SPACEMAN AND KILL YOURSELF! everyone will chortle at all da ketchup on your body.  
Tyranitar said What's 4 brekky  
Excadrill said Stop thinking about food  
Aegislash said I want to fucking die and be left alone in the world of darkness. I also want a holiday.  
Conkeldurr said STOP MOANING AND GO ON THE FUCKING HOLIDAY!  
Tyranitar said We could use opportunity to sell the cigz  
Conkeldurr said I WANT BEER  
Tyranitar said i still haven't got my puff yet.  
Aegislash said I WANT SHADOW JUICE  
Tyranitar said I hate people who dont share, give me all the chocolate NOW!  
Excadrill said Tyranitar is being a hippocrit and hes as fat as a hippo.  
Tyranitar said laugh now  
Garchomp said yar har har thats the sailors way.  
Aegislash said FINE; lets go

(Garchompn and fiends arrive in the van. everyone lovets the van)  
Excadrill said Phew, I can finally take that invisible peg off my nose  
Aegislash said I want Conkeldurr to get upset  
Tyranitar said Hey, I've just realised something?  
Aegislash said You smell  
Garchomp said Silence seaman staines  
Tyranitar said I've realised something about our van  
Excadrill said That it sucks?  
Garchomp said PRECIOUS BOOTY  
Excadrill said Garchomp was the one who helped chose our van.  
Tyranitar said Our van can play music  
Excadrill said Hey guys let's listen to da music.  
Tyranitar said Good idea little bud.  
Garchomp said Yarharhar; is it a sea shantee?  
Tyranitar said All we have's bohemian raphosady  
Aegislash said I WANT LINKEN PARK  
Tyranitar said No way!  
Excadrill said Everyone has standards  
Conkeldurr said I WANT CLASSICAL MUSIC!  
Tyranitar said Too boring.  
Excadrill said Conk said classical becoz hez old.  
(Conkeldurr gives yet anther ugly face)  
Tyranitar said It's Queen or nothing  
Garchomp said MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN THE JOLLY RODGER!

I see a little silhouetto of a man sang Excadrill

Scaramouche, Scaramouche, will you do the Fandingo? sang Tyranitar

Thunderbolt and lightning Very, very frightening me sang Aegislash

(Galileo) Galileo sang Garchomp

(Galileo) Galileo sang Conkeldurr

Galileo Figaro sang Aegislash

Magnifico sang Tyranitar

I'm just a poor boy, nobody loves me sang Excadrill

He's just a poor boy from a poor family

Spare him his life from this monstrosity sang Aegislash

Easy come, easy go, will you let me go? sang Excadrill

Bismillah! No, we will not let you go. (Let him go!) sang Tyranitar and Aegislash

Bismillah! We will not let you go. (Let him go!) sang Tyranitar and Aegislash

Bismillah! We will not let you go. (Let me go!) sang Tyranitar and Excadrill

Will not let you go. (Let me go!) sang Garchomp and Excadrill

Never, never let you go sang Conkeldurr

Never let me go, oh sang Excadrill

No, no, no, no, no, no, no sang Garchomp

Oh, mama mia, mama mia (Mama mia, let me go.) sang Tyranitar and Excadrill

Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me, for me, for me sang Excadrill

(They all do epic had bang)

((Achievement: We will rok u) u saw a bit of this and a bit of crap do a cover song song of queen's song)

Excadrill said were at da airport  
Aegislash said where are we?  
Garchomp said ARE WE ON DA BLACK PIG!  
Excadrill said But tyranitar's orinj  
Tyranitar said (laugh now)  
Excadrill said Hey Aegislash?  
Aegislash said GO AWAY!  
Tyranitar said Why are you yellow instead of black?  
Aegislash said MY GIRLFRIEND DUMPED ME FOR HAVING A HART OF FUCKIN STONE!(aaa)  
Tyranitar said lol  
Excadrill said Too bad  
Garchomp said Yohoho; maybe you need to kind  
Aegislash said NEVER!  
Conkeldurr said I want a girlfriend  
Excadrill said Right were at da chickin office, is everyone here?  
Tyranitar said What about gyarados' old friend.  
Aegislash said Wasn't he wuns in da pop group.  
Tyranitar said THAT's right, used to play gitar! DA FOCKIN GAZZELEZ! (YA KNOW, STILL FUCKING RELEVANT!)  
Excadrill said Can't see him anywhere  
Garchomp said Blow the man; guess he had tummie ache  
Excadrill said Shame  
Excadrill said Are you alright conk?  
Conkeldurr said FUCK UP! I want to go home.  
Aegislash said I want you to burned in jam! That will teach you to mess with me you little dork!  
Excadrill said Why do you want to go home.  
Conkeldurr said This is my first ever flight.  
Aegislash said Fancy a fight for real?  
Tyranitar said No it isnt. Your gust lyin.  
Excadrill said Never crust old people! Ready to bored the plane.  
Garchomp said Yo ho ho, i fought we were sailin the ceeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeesa!  
Tyranitar said Excadrill gets seasick  
Aegislash said The common cold will be your downfall  
Conkeldurr said I WANT TO GO IN THE CAR!  
Tyranitar said WHY DID WE BRING HIM AGAIN  
Aegislash said We'll deal with it within dark time  
Tyranitar said I want sum dark chocolate  
Garchomp said Yohoho; I want to go to scottish island  
Excadrill said The wait is finally ogre (geddit?) our plane is here now. Which plane are we goin on.  
Garchomp said yo ho ho, that one over thereeeeeeeeeee!  
Tyranitar said Well spotted Garchomp  
Garchomp said Man the JOLLY RODGER

((Achievement: love hurts) You saw Aegislash get dumped, i'm an artist)

((Achievement: DREK IZ LUV) U SAW THE WAIT 4 da SHREK joke be ogre, lmao)

*They go on the plane to france*

Excadrill said The SS Shitbag?An odd name!  
Aegislash said I want to board the SS SHADOW JUICE!  
Excadrill said You can really get the smell here.  
Garchomp said Yo ho ho, i did da stinky fart!  
Tyranitar said OI! mine r smellier!  
Conkeldurr said Mine are the smelliest.  
Excadrill said I heard the runway is quite a rocky road.  
Conkeldurr said I WANT SOME ROCKY ROAD ICE CREAM!  
Aegislash said THE POWER OF THE SHADOWS THINK YOU SHOULD DOOM! NOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!  
OR ELSE!  
Tyranitar said Your goin home garchomp.  
Garchomp said Yar har har, lookin forward to it little bud?  
Excadrill said My name's not little bud.  
Aegislash said THIS IS SPARTA!  
Evil Twin said Could un keep le vioce don! AM twyin to smoke!  
Tyranitar said This voice is familiar.  
Garchomp said Yarharhar! Gyarados did cum!  
Excadrill said This ain't gyarados people.  
Aegislash said CURSES! GYARADORSES FEEBLED TWIN!  
Evil Twin said heheheheheheheeheh! AM LE BACK AND STRAWNGER LAN EVA AMIGAW!  
Aegislash said Sleep on the godjam road!  
Excadrill said No one invited you, this is an invitation only holiday.  
Garchomp said SHIP AHOY! GIV IM A SHOT ACCROSS THE BOWS!  
Tyranitar said You'll ruin the holiday for me!  
Evil Twin said DEUX LE BAD!  
Tyranitar said What do you want this time evil twin?  
Evil twin said I'm going ze home to eat le froggies  
Garchomp said Yarharhar; are you a jolly rodger pirate?  
Tyranitar said Hamburgers! We're on the wrong plane  
Excadrill said You said hamburgers because you're fat  
Tyranitar said (laugh now)  
Conkeldurr said IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII Gyarados' evil twin  
Aegislash said I want to die  
ATTENTION EXCADRILL , TYRANITAR, AEGISLASH, GARCHOMP, CONKELDURR AND MY EVIL TWIN. THERE'S FFREE MONEY  
AND SEX OUTSIDE (THIS ISN'T GYARADOS. I FUCKING SWEAR)  
Excadrill said Do you think this is a trap?  
Aegislash said Fun is follish im not joining in!  
Tyranitar said Your so borrrrrrrringa!  
Excadrill said Go on then!  
Conkeldurr said I WANT MY FREE MONEY AND SEX!  
Aegislash said There probably won't be any left for mosoles!  
Evil Twin said I want my money kawaiiiiiiiiiiii!  
Excadrill said Uh guys!  
Tyranitar said shut up shitface! Let's jump!  
Excadrill said Sigh  
Garchomp said MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN THE JOLLY RODGER!  
Excadrill said Fine, let's go.

Gyarados said HA HA! THAT SHOWN THEM!  
Salamence said NYA NYA NYA THOSE PEASANTS HAD IT CUMIN TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

(The group land in a new location. Is it france?)  
Tyranitar said Ugh, where are we?  
Garchomp said MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN OVERBOARD!  
Excadrill said We're not in kanzas anymore  
Aegislash said mATS, I'M ON TOP OF CONKELDURR  
Conkeldurr said Give your granny a kiss  
Aegislash said I think you deserve a rotten rasberry for your troubles  
Garchomp said Yohoho, are we at scottish island?  
Evil twin said Where's my free money and le sexy sex?  
Conkeldurr said I WANT BEER  
Garchomp said Yo ho ho, where are we then.  
Aegislash said Sadly we're not dropping you off to hell!  
Tyranitar said It seems like we're at the place with the big tower.  
Excadrill said FRANCE!  
Garchomp said Yohoho; maybe we'll see the c  
Aegislash said CURSES, WE'RE AT PARIS  
Evil twin said HEY, that's my le countree  
Conkeldurr said I WANT FRENCH FRIES!  
Excadrill said SHUT UP CONK!  
Conkeldurr said CALL ME GRANNY!  
Aegislash said Jam it! We'll never get back and garchomp will be with us forever!  
Tyranitar said Ah well, let's go shopping  
Garchomp said Yarharhar; thats the sailors way  
Tyranitar said I still wish we had our free money and sex  
Garchomp said Blow the man down, guess we went past it  
Excadrill said Maybe it was a trap?  
Tyranitar said It wasn't a trap. it sounded like Gyarados and he'd never lie to us  
Excadrill said Never mind that, how were we alive.  
Tyranitar said MAybe the naked ladies helped us.  
Conkeldurr said WHERE!  
Excadrill said How did they help someone as ugly as you?  
Tyranitar said (Laugh now)  
Aegislash said *Brood*  
Garchomp said I could invite them into the cabin for a salty sing song!  
Aegislash said I'd rather try.  
Conkeldurr said I'm bored  
Evil twin said There's free beer on top of ze tower  
Conkeldurr said Really?  
Evil twin said MEHEHE. YOU FELL FOR MY EVIL ZE PLAN  
Excadrill said The evil twin is an evil lier. Don't listen to him.  
Aegislash said Gyarados' evil twin couldn't even destroy the wooooooooorld properly.  
Tyranitar said Nor owe me money.  
Excadrill said You've been to his pub?  
Tyranitar said Yup, he won't even play cards with me unlike gyarados, that means i can't win all his money.  
Excadrill said Cheating Gyarados out of his play penniez is fun  
Evil Twin said The EVIL pub will never le vin unless it hawz da kawii secwet scallway wag kwappy patty forluamigo!  
Excadrill said Which is why you run a moderatly successful pub which doesn't rely on smuggling  
Garchomp said Its the secret scallywag krabby patty formula.  
Evil Twin said VOT IS IT?  
Tyranitar said We're not telling.  
Evil Twin said NOT CHAN!  
Garchomp said Long live the kindly crew!  
Aegislash said Hmph fine.  
Tyranitar said Wibbly wobble timey wimey stuff  
Excadrill said Conk, what are you doin?  
Garchomp said The scallywag is clamin up da croorsnest!  
Conkeldurr said CALL ME GRANNY!  
Excadrill said Conk stop! Get down.  
Tyranitar said He's pretty high.  
Aegislash said I hope he fells.  
Conkeldurr said Ive got a lovely bunch of coconuts  
Every ball you throw will make me rich  
There stands my wife, the idol of me life  
Singing roll up bowl or ball a penny a pitch

((Achievement: DEEZ NUTZ) You watched conk climb the eiffel tower)

((Achievement: Imitation krap) You saw the evil twin try to steel da formula)

Tyranitar said BOO! DAT WAZ TERRIBULL!  
Excadrill said I'll get arrested because of you Conk! Get down!  
Aegislash said Fool, mercy is nothing for him.  
Tyranitar said I wish I was climbing up there, all the girls will love me.  
Excadrill said Yeah a sex doll  
Tyranitar said Laugh now  
Excadrill said Conk stop or we'll all be put in prison!  
Gyarados said PWISON!  
Tyranitar said Did you hear something  
Aegislash said Only your smelly fatz.  
Tyranitar said (laugh now)  
Garchomp said Yar har har, can you see cut throat jake up there.  
Evil Twin said He'll be le dead amigo becat he corn climb uppa le tourp  
Tyranitar said Hey Evil Twin? Is any beerz up there  
Excadrill said You fool for his poo poo porkys.  
Evil Twin said r twicked hum!  
Aegislash said Fool, I only resort to bark artz, never tricks.  
Conkeldurr said I've finally made it to the top.  
Excadrill said Good now get down.  
Garchomp said Maybe he could scrub the poop dek?  
Excadrill said We'll be scrubbing prison floors at this rate, conk get down or there'll be trouble.  
Conkeldurr said Call me gra *slips on banana peel* IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
Excadrill said OH NO!  
Tyranitar said COOL! He's falling! I bet 50 that he'll die.  
Aegislash said I bet 50 wrist slits that the world of shadows won't take him kindly.  
Conkeldurr said HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP! CALL ME GRANNY!  
Aegislash said I bet there'll be lots of blood  
Tyranitar said It going to be very icky  
Garchomp said Yarharhar maybe the old scallywag will land on his bumby  
Conkeldurr said HILP  
Excadrill said I'll catch you Conk  
Evil twin said HIHIHI That'll teach you not to fall for ze tricks  
Tyranitar said Hey it's Salamence  
Excadrill said And Gyarados.  
Evil Twin said Curzes la goody goody twin!  
Salamence said Hello everyone. Funny to see you alive.  
Tyranitar said How did you get here?  
Gyarados said We used Salamence's private yot to rob any money in your dead bodies' walletz. Shame to c you alive.  
Garchomp said stupid beef song  
Excadrill said We're in a bit of a pickle. Conk is falling.  
Salamence saidGood.  
Garchomp said Yarharhar, he's a shipmate.  
Excadrill said I'll get arrested for this.  
Conkeldurr saidIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII(lands on yot)This boat smells funny.  
Salamence said Shut up old man.  
Excadrill said Thanks for saving Conk. Now we won't be going to pwison  
Gyarados said Prison  
Aegislash said You owe me 50 wrist shits  
Tyranitar said OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
Salamence said NEYNEYNAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY I bet you couldn't afford a knife  
Tyranitar said PORK PIEZ  
Salamence said hahaha, u don't have anywhere to go.  
Aegislash said FOOL, YOU WON'T GET ANY CRISPS IN POO POO LAND!  
Garchomp said I want to go to scotish island.  
Salamence said Then kill yourself.  
Gyarados said Come on Salamence, let's smuggle some scallywag.  
Tyranitar said So that's where you get it.  
Excadrill said At least conkeldurr's safe, let's get away before the police get us. Salamence, can we use your yot?  
Conkeldurr said I want to go home.  
Salamence said Not the chance peasants  
Aegislash said Not preesents for you!  
Evil twin said give me ze formula waifu  
Salamence said NEVER  
Gyarados said You'll never take me alive. You lot have no where else to go. HAHAHA  
Salamence said NEYNEYNAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY WE'LL BE CELEBRATING AT THE PUB  
Tyranitar said I hope Gyarados manages to get away from the evil twin  
Aegislash said Once we get back to the pub. Gyarados'll be going straight to HELL

((Achievement: yot a load of fun) U SAW DA PRIVAT YOT)

(garchomp and friencs go to the nearest airport. They are disappointed)  
Garchomp said Blow the man down. Guess we'll never go to scottish island  
Aegislash said SHit, you'll be stuck with me forever  
Tyranitar said Ah well, company name will try again tommorow  
Garchomp said Yarharhar That's the sailors way  
Excadrill said The airport is in sight. Hey Evil Twin can we call it a truce and you give us some help?  
Tyranitar said Don't trust him, he'll trick us again.  
Conkeldurr said The evil twin's a big fat meanie  
Aegislash said Tubbyguts. You betrayed the dork lord  
Evil twin said I'm not le coming if you ask like ze that desu  
Excadrill said You have no where else to go  
Evil twin teleports  
Tyranitar said Wow, the evil twin never gives up  
Excadrill said Nice going fuckface we'll never get back now.  
Aegislash said Darkness is soon for you. No sparring for you.  
Tyranitar said But he tricked Conkeldurr.  
Conkeldurr said I never did get my beerz.  
Garchomp said Yar har har, wheres the brandy.  
Tyranitar said Never mind that how are we going to get back?  
Garchomp said We could sail home.  
Tyranitar said But we don't have a boat.  
Excadrill said The plane leaves at six o clock.  
Aegislash said Sixocock more liek  
Tyranitar said Do you have the time Conk?  
Conkeldurr said I hate watches people in my day guessed the time.  
Aegislash said That's everyone in your day is doom! Just like you soon.  
Excadrill said You have a watch Garchomp. Give us the time?  
Tyranitar said Is it time for t? I hungey!  
Garchomp said Yohoho, my watch is covered in poo  
Tyranitar said Then its six o poo!  
Excadrill said This isn't helpful  
Aegislash said I can see through poo  
Conkeldurr said Guess sonny amounted to something after all  
Garchomp said I WISH I COULD SEE THROUGH POO  
Tyranitar said Well done Aegislash!  
Aegislash said I'm the coolest  
Excadrill said So whats da time?  
Aegislash said I can't tell the time  
Tyranitar said You smell  
Aegislash said You smell of poo  
Tyranitar said (laugh now)  
Garchomp said Blow the man down. Guess we'll never get back  
Excadrill said I've had enough of this GARCHOMP CLEAN OFF THE CRAP NOW  
Tyranitar said Can I haz cheeseburger?  
Aegislash said Can I kill you?  
Tyranitar said No!  
Garchomp said Oh, I just remembered. I had my LazyTown watch. The time is 6 said01  
Excadrill and Aegislash said MUTHERFUCKA  
Conkeldurr said I WANT TO GO HOME  
Tyranitar said I want crisps  
Excadrill said If we spent less time farting around, we would've been on plane home  
Garchomp said Yohoho. I did a stinky fart  
Tyranitar said Mine are still smellier  
Conkeldurr said Mine are still...  
Excadrill said I'm sick of this  
Aegislash said I'm going to teleport back  
Tyranitar said Why didn't you say anything earlier?  
Aegislash said sniff

(Aegislash and the group teleport off. Will we leanr moar about Aegislashs tortured soul?)

Gyarados said I wonder how the rest of the kindlee crew are doing?  
Salamence said Somewhere smelly I hope.  
Gyarados said They'll be used to it because they're already smelly.  
Tyranitar said Hey Gyarados  
Gyarados said Hello boyz, herez johNNY  
Garchomp said Yarharhar. Good day Gyarados  
Conkeldurr said I WANT BEER!  
Excadrill said I think you've had just enough fun for today.  
Gyarados said Doesn't matter, they were on da cheep anyway.  
Aegislash said The world of shadows may have a spot for you after all.  
Tyranitar said Let's dink!  
Aegislash said I'll have some shadow juice.  
Tyranitar said I'll have a scallywag.  
Conkeldurr said Me too.  
Gyarados said Nah just kidding, they were on da expensiv!  
Salamence said Nya nya nya, pay up!  
Aegislash said Give us our usual. Or it'll be your life  
Gyarados said Very well. Can I ask you something?  
Excadrill said Go on  
Tyranitar said Free drinks for everyone?  
Conkeldurr said I want beer  
Salamence said don't push your luck  
Gyarados said Why are you lot still alive  
Excadrill said Aegislash teleported us back  
Aegislash said I can teleport anytime and anywhere...but only when I feel like it  
Excadrill said And no, we won't use it to win the lottery  
Aegislash said Hmph fine.  
Tyranitar said This explenation may be all fine and weel but do you want to know the real reason?  
Gyarados said What?  
Excadrill said Coz we're stayin aliv!

((Achievement: be ge) the crew r stayin aliv)


	6. Chapter 5: The Kipper and the Course

AN: This episode has a BIT more focus on Gyarados. He's kinda the older brother I never had. So find an MV on YouTube called Gyarados X Salamence: Ace of Spades. It will be on the ThatMasterLemon YouTube channel.

*Excadrill and Aegislash run to the bus. They are in a hurry*  
Snorlax said Welcome to da fare, bus please!  
Aegislash said Innocent fool, we need to get away from the light power. Computer or trouble shall erupt from yopur sausage. I bet  
its small.  
Snorlax said I want my fee!  
Aegislash said The world of shadows does not require me to pay  
Excadrill said Hurry up, we don't have much time  
Snorlax said You don't look like you have much money  
Excadrill said Business has been rather slow  
Aegislash said Here's the fucking money.  
Excadrill said Let's find the seat  
Aegislash said Preferably next to some hot pussy wagonz.  
Snorlax said How did they know? I love chocolate chip cookies with crap in centres  
((Achievement: Fun fare) You've met the bus driver)

*Inside the bus*  
Excadrill said I think we lost them  
Aegislash said Fool, I have to sit next to someone smelly.  
Excadrill said Tough poop eggyslash. Why did you decide to do that?  
Aegislash said They were in r way. Fools who don't surrender will get something else from the world of shadows. resistance is fuel.  
Excadrill said We haz to tell tyranitar about this, he won't be pleased as punch and JULAY!  
Aegislash said The morcole will have some explaining to do. He should sell the god jam junk himself.*

*Tyranitar is at Conkeldurrs house. They're playing cheeky checkers*  
Tyranitar said Chockmate, i sunk your battleship.  
(Conkeldurr hits tyranitar)  
Tyranitar said OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW  
Conkeldurr said I WIN!  
Tyranutar said...(this is goes on for a minute)...(drops his checker) whoops butterpingers.  
Excadrill said Tyranitar!  
Aegislash said THIS HAS GONE FAR ENOUGH YOU LIGHT MORTAL  
Excadrill said Tyranitar, this is important.  
Aegislash said Some fools masquerained with r junk.  
Tyranitar said Ah well, a bit of this and a bit of that will try again tomato.  
(Credits roll)  
Excadrill said What? You wanted the full episode? OK then!  
Conkeldurr said Who are you talking to you little shit?  
Aegislash said No glass of semen for Conkeldurr!  
Conkeldurr said CALL ME GRANNY  
Tyranitar said WHY YOU LITTLE  
Excadrill said Why did you invite him?  
TYranitar said He's still feeling upset after that trip to paris where salamence told him there was beer on top of the leaning tower of pizza.  
Excadrill said You said pizza because your fat.  
Tyranitar said (laugh now)  
Aegislash said Conk should be exited, he does nothing but trouble.  
Excadrill said Your the trouble, you got us in that jam in the first place.  
Tyranitar said Jam donuts?  
Excadrill said Tyranitar said doughnut because he is fat.  
Tyranitar said (Laugh now)  
Aegislash said ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME, OR DO YOU WISH TO DOOM  
Excadrill said Tyranitar we had a terrible day at the market  
Tyranitar said I don't care about you, I'm hungy  
Excadrill said Tyranitar's a heartless fat meanie  
Tyranitar said (Laugh now)  
Excadrill said Guess what?  
Aegislash said What you who?  
Excadrill said We made no money today  
Tyranitar said WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
Excadrill said We also had a bad run in today  
Tyranitar said With who?  
Aegislash said You should've helped while I slit my wrists  
Tyranitar said You should've fought of that before calling me fat  
Excadrill said But you are fat  
Tyranitar said (Laugh now)  
Conkeldurr said I WANT FUCKING BEER!  
Excadrill said Shut up Conk  
Conkeldurr said Call me granny.  
Aegislash said Your no granny, only smelly  
(Conkeldurr gives a retarded face)  
TYranitar said I've had to put up with him all day.  
Aegislash said Conkeldurr has outlived its role on this feeble rock we call earth  
Aegislash said I WANT SHADOW JUICE!  
Excadrill said I think Conk just wants to go to the pub.  
Aegislash said I'm useless.  
Tyranitar said I already gave him a chippy.  
Conkeldurr said CHIPPY!  
Excadrill said I bet you put your dicky in the bag.  
Tyranitar said (laugh now)  
Aegislash said I WANT SHADOW JUICE!  
Conkeldurr said I WANT BEER  
Tyranitar said I WANT GARCHOMP'S PRECIOUS BOOTY!  
Excadrill said I'd be careful saying that.  
Tyranitar said Fine, let's go

*At the pub; the group meet up with the kindly pubrunner Gyarados)  
Tyranitar said Hey Gyarados.  
Gyarados said Hello boys, I love running da pub.  
Excadrill said So you've told us many times.  
Gyarados said You can never not have enough passion.  
Aegislash Give us our usual and no BS  
Gyarados said You should've said hello to me  
Excadrill said Sorry Gyarados.  
Gyarados said Sorry's not good enough. Your beerz will be on da expensive  
Aegislash said Giv us r beerz on the cheap, or it'll be your life  
Gyarados said Someone isn't a jolly boy.  
Tyranitar said Aegislash doesn't like fun.  
Aegislash said Indeed. The world of have shadows have accepted your point regardless of the stench.  
Tyranitar said (Laugh now)  
Excadrill said Gyarados just wants to be young.  
Gyarados said But i am young.  
Tyranitar said I love being part of the kindly crew.  
Excadrill said More like being a fart of the kindly crew.  
Tyranitar said (Laugh now)  
Gyarados said Anyway can be part of the kindly crew as long as they pay me money.  
Conkeldurr said I WANT BEER  
Tyranitar said Do you want a spank?  
Excadrill said You want to do Conk  
Tyranitar said Laugh now  
Gyarados said Hurry up, I have guests to attend to  
Tyranitar said I want scallywag  
Gyarados said Not if you ask like that  
Aegislash said Your a dip dip doo head  
Excadrill said Say the magic words  
Aegislash said ABRA KAFUCKINGDABRA

*Somewhere in the pub*

Abra said Can you hear someting?  
Kadabra said *hits Abra with spoon* shut up and eat your shit!  
(Gyarados' cooking is pretty bad)  
((Achievement: Magic words) You saw a family of magic men)

*Back to the polt*

Tyranitar said Can we hav a dink  
Gyarados said Yes! OK then!  
Excadrill said Gyarados is the best pub runner in town.  
Aegislash said There aren't many pubs here meaning it is shet.  
Gyarados said Oi! I work hard to make this the best pub in tall key  
*Door knocks*  
Tyranitar said I think you have a visitor  
Gyarados said A scallywag one?  
Excadrill said That beer reminds me of the slammer.  
Gyarados said SLAM!  
Gyarados said Answer the door Conk  
Conkeldurr said CALL ME GRANNY  
Aegislash said I'd rather try than be related to a senile old elf  
Excadrill said Elf's the best film ever  
Gyarados said That's because you are an elf  
Excadrill said I'm not an elf  
Tyranitar said He's a little bud  
Excadrill said MY NAME'S NOT LITTLE BUD  
Gyarados said We'll stop calling you that if you open the door  
Excadrill said Fine  
Scizor said Sorry to disturb you. Is Gyarados here?  
Gyarados said I'M NOT HERE  
Tyranitar said I think you might want to look somewhere else  
Scizor said Good evening, I would to speak to the manager of the innocent pub.  
Gyarados said I am da manager.  
Scizor said Then I would like to speak to the owner please.  
Gyarados said I am the owner as weel.  
Scizor said I have come to do a health inspection on your pub.  
Aegislash said EXPECT ON THE GODJAM ROOF  
Scizor said I'm sorry what?  
Excadrill said Aegislash has a tortured soul. Don't mind him.  
Gyarados said Will you be staying long.  
Scizor said Does your pub have an inn?  
Gyarados said Yes, 69 roomz.  
Tyranitar said That means lotza sex is involved.  
Aegislash said I'll have some shadowjuice! It drenches my life in shadow.  
Gyarados said Wait your turn  
Scizor said I wish to sleep in your inn for the night and have a breakfast in bed to examine your food.  
Gyarados said Would you like it on a golden tray.  
Scizor said Don't be ridiculous I simply wish to test the food and rooms in a convenient way.  
Gyarados said Then perhaps you should simply have t here, go to sleep for the night and don't have brekky in bed.  
Excadrill said You could with us for a fatdonalds for brekky.  
Scizor said Please don't tell me what to do, I was simply asked to do this by my boss (Evil Twin's shadow is in the background).  
Gyarados said Oh yes, bed and brekky great! BASIL!  
Scizor said Don't disrupt your planned activities. Act as though I'm not here.  
Gyarados said Very well  
Scizor said I also want to test the drinks to see if they're safe for the public  
Gyarados said They'll cost £5  
Scizor said Sounds reasonable  
Tyranitar said HAHAHA. HE HAS TO GET HIS BEERZ ON DA EXPENSIVE  
Gyarados said SHUT UP OR I'LL KILL YOU  
((Achievement: Expect health from the health inspector) You met the heath inspector)

(The group meet up with Garchump. Garchomp has some explaining to o)  
Tyranitar said HEY GARCHOMPPPPPPPPP  
Garchomp said Yohoho Helo Tyranitarrrrrr  
Aegislash said What junk do you have for us this time?  
Garchomp said Precious Booty!  
Aegislash said What junk do you have for us this time?  
Garchomp said Precious Booty!  
Aegislash said SHUT UP YOU FEEBLED SPACEMAN AND GIVE US THE JUNK  
Garchomp said Yohoho. Here is my precious booty  
Excadrill said The chip  
Garchomp said From the chippy  
Conkeldurr said CHIPPY!  
Aegislash said Morsols and cheps! Get us something else you CREATURE!  
Garchomp said yar, its da though that counts on the ship.  
Conkeldurr said I WANT MY T!  
Excadrill said Then ask gyarados for some food.  
Tyranitar said I take it you know what that reject is about!  
Garchomp said Argh, he's a secret health inspector! DON'T TELL ANYONE!  
Aegislash said More like hell inspector.  
Excadrill said Ya know. The chip isn't a huge step up from yesterday's sweet wrappers  
Garchomp said Yarharhar. Were they buried treasure  
Excadrill said We made a nice fat £0.50  
Tyranitar said That can buy me two yummy fredos  
Excadrill said You're fat tubbytar  
Tyranitar said Laugh now  
Gyarados said I bet Garchomp was your only customer  
Aegislash said Garchimp was our only customer  
Excadrill said Even he had to haggle for it  
Tyranitar said Forget that, were's my £0.50?  
Garchomp said Yohoho. I needed it for some sweets  
Tyranitar said NO YUMMY MONEY  
Gyarados said Hahaha. You didn't make any money  
Conkeldurr said I'll have your chip.  
Garchomp said Yo ho ho, i sneezed on it on the way to the pub.  
Excadrill said Your useless.

Salamence (in an attempt to stop this childish joke) said Hullo boys.  
Tyranitar said How is going Salamince?  
Gyarados said Made another million  
Salamence said £10 million actually. Sweet wrappers as well  
Tyranitar said That's great  
Salamence said NEYNEYNAYYYYYYYYYYYYY I bet made you made 2p  
Gyarados said 0p actually  
Excadrill said Anyone would think Salamence has better business tactics than us  
Aegislash said SALAMENCE COULDN'T EVEN ORDER SHADOW JUICE PROPERLY  
Salamence said I DON'T DINK SHADOW JUICE  
Garchomp said Yar har har, gooday Salamence.  
Salamence said Eww Smelly  
Gyarados said We're the best  
Salamence said Correct. Anyone for cardz?  
Gyarados said Sorry Salamence, no cardz today.  
Salamence said Why not? What's the problem?  
Excadrill said A health inspector haz cum to ruin da fun!  
Salamence said I'll take my usual coniac then!  
Tyranitar said I so board, there is nothing to do.  
Excadrill said Aegislash, you are you hitting your laptop.  
Salamence said I think his online girlfriend learnt the tooth about him.  
Tyranitar said Hahaha, I'm glad i have sex with real women.  
Excadrill said Yeah a sex doll.  
Tyranitar said (Laugh now)  
Gyarados said Aegislash, show more respect in front of the health inspector.  
Aegislash said JAM YOUTUBE! THERE IS NOTHING ON!  
Gyarados said Ah, right I can understand that.  
Garchomp said Yar har har, da gans all hear, let's play cardz.  
Gyarados said We're not playing cardz you rotten rumbeard.  
Garchomp said Can we discuss being captain?  
Gyarados said NO!  
Conkeldurr said I WANT MY T!  
Aegislash said Eating a skunk will only be cannonabllism for you.  
Excadrill said Yeah, because they're both smelly.  
(Conkeldurr gives a dumb face)  
Tyranitar said A glass of water for conkeldurr.  
Gyarados said Has conk had his t?  
Tyranitar said Yes, I had to look after him all day.  
Gyarados said Why?  
Excadrill said After the eventz of episode 4.  
Tyranitar said 4  
Salamence said Ha you can't even say 4 properly.  
Excadrill said Conkeldurr is tetchy today and I don't kow why!  
Aegislash said WHY!?  
Scizor said Could you lower the volume a little?  
Aegislash said Don't tell me what to poo you miserable...  
Excadrill and Gyarados said SHUT UP AEGISLASH!  
Aegislash said Fine, give me a free shadow juice and all will be forgeten.  
Gayrados said Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
Excadrill said waifu anime is on youtube's front page.  
Aegislash said Why didn't you say anything earlier?  
Conkeldurr said Let's see!  
Gyarados said This will keep him distracted for a bit.  
Conkdelurr said From what?  
Excadrill said Your t!  
Conkeldurr said I WANT MY T!  
Tyranitar said D'oh!  
Salamence said Now look what you've done!  
Gyarados said Smelly  
Conkeldurr said I'M STARVING! I'M OLD!  
Excadrill said Get it yourself. You have legs don't you?  
Conkeldurr said I'm tired  
Aegislash said YOU NEVER DO ANYTHING. Only smell of fish.  
Conkeldurr said People in my day would help eachother  
Tyranitar said Here's the money. Now shut up  
Conkeldurr said Fine, I hope i die on the way back.  
Excadrill said So do we!  
Aegislash said DIE or TRY you fool!  
Conkeldurr said CALL ME GRANNY!  
Gyarados said Glad he's gone. You can have your beerz on the cheap  
Tyranitar said REALLY saidD  
Gyarados said NO saidD  
Tyranitar said (Laugh now)

*A while has past. The stink has vanished)  
Gyarados said Do you think maybe we were a little harsh on conk?  
Aegislash said I REGRET NOTHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!  
Excadrill said But conk is our neighbour.  
Tyranitar said And he helpz us with the schemez.  
Gayrados said Conkeldurr had better return soon. He is pub veteran  
Aegislash said I think being pub veteran is bagging fights  
Gyarados said Why are you so serious?  
Excadrill said How long has Conkeldurr been attending?  
Gyarados said Pub civil war as far as i remember  
Salamence said Too bad he's smelly  
Gyarados said He does get us money  
Tyranitar said Pub civil war eh? I bet there was plenty of tomato sauce.  
Aegislash said I hope he got hurt and got pricked lots of needles at da hospital.  
Excadrill said I wonder if he was smelly back then?  
Scizor said What's this about a pub civil war? I heard bits about it from a pub ran by someone who looks just like you,  
I gave him the positive score.  
Gyarados said I almost forgot, you were the 69th customer meaning you get your beerz in da cheep.  
Excadrill said You just want to be better than the evil twin.  
Gyarados said Do you want yours on the expensiv?  
Scizor said You charged them for £5 earlier?  
Gyarados said Just a mere kipper  
Garchomp said Yarhahar. I caught a few kippers in my time  
Salamence said I BET IT'S ALL A LIE  
Excadrill said You mean like the free money and sex?  
Aegislash said I WANT SEX  
Gyarados said You need sex  
Garchomp said Yohoho. I've had lots a sex  
Excadrill said Yeah. A beef sandwitch  
Garchomp said BAEF  
Tyranitar said Ham sandwitch is my favorite  
Excadrill said Your fat tubbytar  
Tyranitar said (Laugh now)  
Gyarados said Maybe we could pitch in a card game when scizor goes to bed.  
Scizor said I don't mind a yummy card game if the steaks are low.  
Tyranitar said Steak and kiddy pie?  
Excadrill said ha ha ha ur fat tubbytar  
Tyranitar said (Laugh now)  
Gyarados said Then that won't be very fun. What should we do instead.  
Garchomp said Yo ho ho, let's have a sing song.  
Aegislash said I'd rather try than have the sing song with you. Unless it was lincon park.  
Excadrill said Pity your the only fan of lincon park.  
Salamence said I like any music which gyarados likes  
Excadrill said Gyardos has good taste!  
Salamence said Shut up derpy mole, he's miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine!  
Aegislash said Let's slit our wrists  
Gyarados said Must I don't haz handz.  
Garchomp said Yohoho. let's sail the cs  
Salamence said NO!  
Aegislash said Don't you haz the private yot?  
Tyranitar said Hey Gyarados  
Gyarados said WHAT!  
Tyranitar said Do you want to hear our song?  
Gyarados said Not really  
Tyranitar said Please! We've been practising 4 months  
Aegislash said WHY DOES IT TAKE YOU MONTHS TO SING ABOUT DED MORCOLES  
Garchomp said I get some of the timings wrong *Poor Garchomp*  
Excadrill said We'll find something you do right  
Gyarados said OI. Garchomp's never missed a day at the pub. More than what can be said about you.  
Tyranitar said Let's begin  
Garchomp said MAN THE JOLLY RODGER

AN: You can find the song on YouTube. It is called Tyranitar and Garchomp love to eat beef. It will be on the ThatMasterLemon YouTube channel

((Achievement: Core shaker) You learnt of the civil war, will it be a spin-off?)  
((Achievement: Perfect beef) You saw the full length big beefer son)

Excadrill said Hahaha...that was REALLY funny!  
Salamence said BAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
Gyarados YOU STINK  
Tyranitar said I thought it was excellent  
Garchomp said Yaharhar. That's the sailors war  
Conkeldurr said CALL ME GRANNY  
Tyranitar said Oh hai Conk  
Conkeldurr said CALL ME GRANNY  
Aegislash said DIE or TRY you fool!  
Gyarados said Hav u had ur tea?  
Conkeldurr said MY T *Poor cook*  
Tyranitar said So you get somethin then?  
Conkeldurr said I got choccy.  
Tyranitar said That's all you can get I'm afraid  
Aegislash said I heard feebled spacemen like you were best disgetive to POISON AND POO POO!  
Conkeldurr said Yuck, I wouldn't eat that.  
Gyarados said How much does it go for Aegislash.  
Aegislash said Money is trash, i threw all mine in the toilet!  
Conkeldurr said I want my t!  
Tyranitar said You already had some you freak.  
Excadrill said Its in your hand you little shit. Gyarados, could you bar him.  
Garchomp said Yar har har, he's got a bar in his hand.  
Salamence said Conk is pub veteran, more than what could be said about you.  
Gyarados said Aegislash! How could you think money is trash?  
Aegislash said The world of shadows pay through wrist slits.  
Tyranitar said Perhaps that's why they aren't around.  
Conkeldurr said Maybe they aren't real!  
Garchomp said Yo ho ho, maybe he's got a few tales to tell.  
Aegislash said Fool, the dark shadows are secret.  
Salamence said Then why won't you shut up about them?  
Excadrill said Why won't you shit up about your money.  
Salamence said Your just jelly on the plate.  
Excadrill said That's what happens when Garchomp gets our junk  
Garchomp said Precious booty  
Conkeldurr said I could run the business better in my young day  
Garchomp said Yo ho ho, Tyranitar is the best  
Aegislash said I THINK TYRANITAR IS AN INEPT SLUT WHO CAN'T EVEN SAY 4 PROPERLY  
Tyranitar said 4  
Salamence said neyneynayyyyyyyyy, YOU CANT EVEN SAY 4 PROPERLY  
Tyranitar said 4  
Gyarados said Stop shouting Aegislash. We have guests here  
Aegislash said SLEEP ON THE GODDAMN ROAD  
Gyarados said That's not how you treat your pub runner  
Garchomp said Yohoho. Gyarados is da captain  
Salamence said Gyarados is the best  
Aegislash said Your the frozen one.  
Tyranitar said I want ice lolly  
Excadrill said Hahaha...that was REALLY funny!  
Aegislash said I think your sly snowman *foreshadowing*  
Gyarados said Do you want your beerz on da expensive  
Conkeldurr said I WANT BEER!  
Aegislash said I WANT YOU DEED  
Tyranitar said The world cannot go on without Gyarados  
Gyarados said i'm glad I have loyal fans. Even if they do smell of poo  
Tyranitar said Laugh nowGyarados said Aegislash, you'll never be jolly enough to run a pub. I wish i was your age.  
Aegislash said Fancy a fight? For a real?  
Gyarados said Okay then  
Tyranitar said You should leave the fighting 4 me. After all, I am a double edged sword  
Excadrill said But when there's any fighting 2 be done. Tyranitar is often...missing  
Gyarados said You'll be sorry you made me crossed  
Aegislash said You'll be sorry you were torn.  
Garchomp said Yar yar yar, a pirate battle swordfight! DRAW YER SORDZ!  
Scizor said Do you usually fight with the guests  
Aegislash said Gyarados cannot fight his guests due to his weak power  
Salamence said I bet 69 thousand on gyarados.  
Excadrill said So do I  
Tyranitar said I bet 4 million  
Salamence said YOU CAN'T EVEN AFFORD A KNIFE  
Tyranitar said PORK PIEZ  
Garchomp said Buried seaman on Gyarados  
Gyarados said Yuck duck  
Aegislash said FOOLZ! SLIT YOUR WRISTS IF I WIN! WHICH IS INEDIBLE!  
Scizor said I think the odds more in Aegislash's favour myself  
Salamence said NEYNEYNAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY MORE LIKE FLAVOUR  
Excadrill said This is going to suck duck luck fuck buck cluck.  
Conkeldurr said I want beer!  
Gyarados said Yeah, well you already get some.  
Aegislash said YOU SHALL NEVER LOSE TO THE WORLD OF SHADOWS!  
Gyarados said ReallY? Check this out!  
Tyranitar said A BLASTER STICK!  
Excadrill said Aegislash can't win now!  
Aegislash said Who says I can't. Will all that shadow juice pay off? I must commit the ultimate win!  
Conkeldurr said I WANT MY T!  
Tyranitar and Excadrill said SHUT UP CONK!  
Gyarados said READY, STEADY!  
Conkeldurr said CALL ME GRAN  
Gyarados said Oh shut up  
Scizor said Err guys? *Gets shot*  
THIS IS VERY FUNNY. DON'T WORRY. HE WAS ONLY A ROBOT!1  
Gyarados said WHOOPS. I COMMITED AN INNOCENT MURDER saidD  
Scizor's head said Now look what you've done  
((Achievement: Robot damage) You saw the innocent murder take place.)

*An evil present has arrived*  
Evil Twin said Bonjour amigos  
Bisharp said Now your in for it guvner  
Aegislash said CURSES. Gyarados' feebled twin  
Excadrill said And Bisharp  
Gyarados said EVIL! What're you doing here  
Excadrill said Leave us alone we're discussing something important.  
Bisharp said We've been seeing everything from afair guvnor.  
Conkeldurr said What from afar?  
Excadrill said Look behind you.  
Conkeldurr said IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! MURDER MUDER MUDER!  
Aegislash said i hope you get a heart attack and choke to doom.  
Tyranitar said Can we have a free refill dill bill kill  
Gyarados said not now you retard!  
Evil Twin said ooooooooooooooo un comited le murder.  
Garchomp said He commited an innocent murder.  
Aegislash said Your inisistance is less cared about than the terminology of a murder.  
Bisharp said We set Scizor up on you guvner  
Evil twin said We're going to tell ze police on you waifus  
Tyranitar said WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?  
Aegislash said The worold of shadows wont be giving u kinder eggs  
Garchomp said I want a wanker bar!  
Salamence said Shut up seaman!  
Evil Twin said You shalt be in le pwison and i le won't. How chan!  
Gyarados said PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPWISON!  
Bisharp said That'll serve you right for sticking your tounges at us rent boy guvner  
Excadrill said That was aegislash's idea!  
Aegislash said FOOL! Rot in heck!  
Tyranitar said What was that about tongues?  
Garchomp said Yohoho. It was all your fault  
Aegislash said SHUT UP CANNONBALL!  
Salamence said There's no time to lament about how poor you are, we'll all be in the slammer.  
Gyarados said SLAM!  
Tyranitar said What are we going to dooooooooooooooooooooo(pisses his pantz!)  
Gyarados said Conkeldurr's practically dead. Let's ask him?  
Excadrill said Conkeldurr. What're you doing?  
Conkeldurr said I don't want to come here no more.  
Gyarados said You're staying here forever conk.  
Conkeldurr said I'M ON STRIKE  
(He faintz in da laundry basket)  
Salamence said GET OUT OF THAT LAUNDRY BASKET OLD MAN!  
Conkeldurr said CALL ME GRANNY *Closes laundry basket*  
Gyarados said 2 down. 69 more to go.  
Excadrill said What're we going to do now  
Garchomp said Yohoho. Stick his head back on  
Aegislash said Maybe the light is finally dusking on you!  
Gyarados said Excellent idea Garchomp  
Tyranitar said Then we can tell Scizor that it was all a big mistake  
Salamence said How are we going to put his head back on?  
Garchomp said YOHOHO. We use the sticky glue  
Gyarados said Quick! Go to the shop!  
Tyranitar said Little bud is da fastest!  
Excadrill said My name's not little bud.  
Salamence said shut up and get some glue. our freedom is on the line.  
Excadrill said Right!

*Excadrill managed to get some*  
Excadrill said I managed to get some.  
Tyranitar said Great going!  
Aegislash said IS IT STICKY ICKY GOO?  
Excadrill said The one and only  
Garchomp said yar har har, thats the jolliest in the seas.  
Aegislash said apperation!  
Gyarados said Right, where shall we put the head?  
Garchomp said Maybe we should stick it on his bumby  
Tyranitar said Worth a try  
Excadrill said Can you hear us Scizor?  
No response  
Excadrill said NO! HE'S STILL NOT BREATH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
Gyarados said We were too slow!  
Aegislash said I KNEW WE SHOULD'VE USED ICKY STICKY GOO  
Gyarados said TAKE IT EASY  
Aegislash said NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
Gyarados said I'M THE FUCKING PUB RUNNER. I say WHAT GOES  
Tyranitar said Listen to Gyarados. He'll think of something.  
Aegislash said Hmph fine  
Salamence said Looks like the sticky icky glue didn't work  
Garchomp said Yohoho. It usually works for me  
Tyranitar said Nice try Garchomp!

Gyarados said What r we going to do! I don't want to go to PWISON  
Excadrill said Me neither. I don't want to scrub prison floors.  
Gyarados said PWISON!  
Aegislash said I think we should hide the corpse under the table  
Tyranitar said That might just be the dumbest idea i've ever heard  
Excadrill said You mean like your mother's affair with the milkman  
Tyranitar said (laugh now)  
Salamence said What was that about hiding the body under the table peasant?  
Garchomp said Yohoho. Make him walk the plank.  
Aegislash said WE DON'T HAVE A PANK. The table will prevent the police from using their light powers to find the cause  
Gyarados said Great idea. What's this kipper doing on the floor?  
Garchomp said Yarharhar. Is it Kipper da dog?  
Tyranitar said I'm so glad I don't watch babies shows  
Excadrill said Yeah, a sex doll  
Tyranitar said (Laugh now)  
Gyarados said get out the way  
Tyranitar said Sorry Gyarados  
Aegislash said This is a metapod for how you should try in a hole  
Gyarados said Where should way place the corpse?  
Excadrill said Up Tyranitar's bumb?  
Tyranitar said (Laugh now)  
Gyarados said Quick throw it under da table.  
Tyranitar said right  
Aegislash said The police shall never now. They will be unanimus.  
Excadrill said But what about the smell.  
Gyarados said The smell is the dead body in the laundry basket.  
Excadrill said Yeah, conk.  
Gyarados said Just throw the body under the table  
Tyranitar said Rodger  
Garchomp said MAN THE JOLLY RODGER  
(throws it)  
Gyarados said There. Now the police *shudders* will never find the body  
Salamence said Brilliant idea, Glad you fought of it.  
Gyarados said INDEED  
Excadrill said No he didn't.  
Salamence said yes he did.  
Garchomp said Yo ho ho, gyarados thought up the idea.  
Tyranitar said Yup he sure did. (fartz)  
Excadrill said Hahaha, your smelly tyranitar.  
Tyranitar said (laugh now)  
Aegislash said FooL! I thought up the idea. Feeble light cities can't even do a poo let alone hide the dead body.  
Tyranitar said Can I have dink  
Aegislash said Drink your got damn seaman  
Garchomp said Silence seaman staines  
Salamence said What will the police say when they those 2 red legs on the floor?  
Tyranitar said I'LL SAY ITS MY BIG RED WILLY!  
Excadrill said More like small orinj one.  
Tyranitar said (Laugh now)  
Gyarados said I have the biggest sausage in town.  
Salamence said ERECT!  
Aegislash said Fool, I have the biggest. I won the Biggest Cock Contest in the world of shadows.  
Excadrill said Gyarados maybe a god, but he can't have two willies.  
Garchomp said I HAVE A BIG BEEFY ONE!  
Tyranitar said ...no you don't  
Aegislash said Fool, we'll just say they're straws. Mainly for dinking SHADOW JUICE!  
Tyranitar said Strawman!  
Gyarados said And what will happen if the police try to swwep the strawz away  
Garchomp said Maybe we could say he is regular taking a kip on the poop deck.  
Tyranitar said He will be smelly.  
Excadrill said Like you.  
Tyranitar said (Laugh now)  
Salamence said The police are too smart to be fooled.  
Gyarados said But we're still smarter  
Tyranitar said 1 + 1 = chicken!  
Aegislash said THE FOOLS WILL SEE THE BODY AND LOCK ME UP  
Tyranitar said What's 4 brekky  
Excadrill said We'll be havin bred and walter  
Aegislash said I want shadow juice and shadow burger  
Gyarados said That won't be happening in JJJAIL  
Salamence said Why did you suggest such a dumb idea peasant?  
Garchomp said But it was Gyarados' idea  
Aegislash said I want all da credit

Aegislash said I'm going to run away.  
Tyranitar said But your da brave shadow warrior  
Aegislash said JAM YOU! MY DIGGY WILL BE DOOM IF IM ARRESTED!  
Gyarados said I DONT WANT TO JO TO PWISON!  
Tyranitar said Neither do I (wetz himself)  
Excadrill said ME NEITHER!  
Salamence said I CANT GO! IM RICH!  
Garchomp said NOT THE DUNGEONS!  
Gyarados said WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
Aegislash said Can't you hide it in betty the feebled barrel!?  
Gyarados said IM NOT PUTTING A COURSE IN BETTY! AND SHEZ NOT FEEBLED!  
Tyranitar said Aegislash is a batty boy!  
Excadrill said so are you!  
Tyranitar said (laugh now)  
Salamence said I like betty too, she lookz like shez worth a lot of monay!  
Garchomp said Yar har har, the cask haz a sexy tunnel.  
Aegislash said I don't like her, she smellz  
Tyranitar said Don't you have other barrelz though? You could hide her in that.  
Gyarados said I've had a few one night stands with them as well.  
Tyranitar said phew i'm glad i have sex with real women.  
Excadrill said yeah, a sex doll.  
Tyranitar said (Laugh now)  
Gyarados said Let Tyranitar say his piece  
Aegislash said Piece of poo more like  
Tyranitar said Why don't we hide the body in one of those?  
Aegislash said FOOL. WHY SHOULD WE HIDE THE BODY IN A MUNDAY BARREL  
Garchomp said But Gyarados got married on tuesday  
Salamence said I was da best man  
Tyranitar said Gyarados should've made me the best man  
Excadrill said But Salamence doesn't smell  
Tyranitar said (Laugh now)  
Salamence said the peasnt could have point. if we hide her in that, the police would be none the wiser!  
Aegislash said I want to fucking die and be left alone in the world of darkness. I also want my freedom.  
Gyarados said I think that's an innocent good idea  
Garchomp said I'VE NEVER HAD AN INNOCENT GOOD IDEA BE4  
Salamence said NEYNEYNAYYYYYYYYYYY THATS BECAUSE THEY ALL SUCK  
Gyarados said Let's throw the body in the barrel  
Garchomp said MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! THE JOLLY RODGER!  
Tyranitar throws the body in  
Tyranitar said I'm da best  
Aegislash said I'm da coolest  
Tyranitar said You didn't do anything  
Aegislash said I slit my wrists  
Gyarados said I did all the work and don't you forget it  
Salamence said LONG LIVE THE KINDLEE CREW  
Garchomp said Yarharhar. Thats the sailors way  
Tyranitar said excellent! CAN WE EAT!?  
Excadrill said Shouldn't we close the barrel  
Gyarados said Oh the barrel doesn't have a lid  
Tyranitar said WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
Garchomp said Yohoho. Maybe it ran away  
Aegislash said What kind of morsoul doesn't have a lid on his barrel?  
Gyarados said My barrel don't have a lids. Meaning I can breath when the police try to run after me  
Excadrill said Thats because you're a snake in a barrel  
Gyarados said SNAKE IN A BARREL  
Gyarados said Also. What will they say about the head?  
Garchomp said MAYBE he could scrub the poop deck.  
Excadrill said we'll be scrubbing prison floors. this idea was pooey.  
Salamence said INDEED! POOR PEOPLE ARE DUMB!  
Tyranitar said Uh, you could just put the head in another barrel.  
Gyarados said Thats the only one which doesn't have important stuff in it.

*IN THE BATHROOM*  
Tissue said (sniff)  
Toilet said don't worry, he used a barrel instead of me as well.  
((Achievement: Toilet amnesia) You learnt that Gyarados does poo poo in barrel)

*Back at the kindly pub*  
Gyarados said We'll be in the SLAM ers before I can say "you're getting your beerz on da cheap"  
Excadrill said We never get our beerz on the cheap  
Aegislash said That's because Gyaradish hates me  
Gyarados said ERECT  
Aegislash said You erect over Salamence  
Salamence said So what if he does. It's better than erecting over Tyranitar  
Tyranitar said (Laugh now)  
Excadrill said HAHAHA. No one like you TYranitar  
Tyranitar said Oi. Garchomp likes me. Don't you Garchomp  
Garchomp said Yohohoho. baef  
Gyarados said Ill take that as yes due to your stupid song about baef  
Aegislash said POO! WE ARE GOING TO BE DOOM BY THIS RAT! AND ITS ALL YOUR FAULT GARCHOMP!  
Garchomp said Yo ho ho, mutny in the booty!  
Gyarados said NOW WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?  
Excadrill said Tyranitar is dumb.  
Tyranitar said laugh now  
Salamence said if Your so smart, then you think of da idea.  
Tyranitar said I'm hungry!  
Excadrill said We drove the van to the pub. We usually walk but the van would be required later in the plot and that is right now.  
Aegislash said AND YOUR PINT IS?!  
Tyranitar said we trade it to willy wanker for a large supply of choccy!?  
Excadrill said No fatty.  
Tyranitar said (Laugh now)  
Gyarados said What kind of stupid idea is it?  
Salamence said Poor people always think up dumb ideaz.  
Tyranitar said Like you make bad food gyarados.  
Gyarados said Lets see you do better.  
Tyranitar said I can do better. I just by mine off fat donaldz.  
Excadrill said We'll be having bread and water if you don't shut up.  
Garchomp said Yar har har, do they do baef?  
Aegislash said Does prison do shadow juice?  
Gyarados said PWISON!  
Tyranitar said No!  
Aegislash said IM NOT GOING!  
Gyarados said Oh yes you will, considering my backup plan if all else fails.  
Tyranitar said And your plan is?  
Gyarados said Blame it on you lot if we fail. Meaning Salamence and me are scot freeeeeeeeeeeeeee!  
Salamence said NYA NYA NYA! WE'LL WONT BE GOING!  
Excadrill said To where.  
Tyranitar said Jail.  
Gyarados said JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJAIL!  
Aegislash said SHUT UP YOU FEEBLED SPACEMEN AND TOLD ME THE PLAN!  
Excadrill said Why don't we just remove the body from the pub?  
Gyarados said The police *shudders* will find out though  
Tyranitar said Your idea sucks  
Excadrill said So did yours  
Tyranitar said (Laugh now)  
Salamence said Where are we supposed to move the body to anyway  
Aegislash said I say we chuck it into the void  
Excadrill said I was thinking of dumping it in the van  
Gyarados said That's it! That would mean you'll get arrested and not me  
Garchomp said YOHOHO. You're going to go to prison  
Gyarados said PWISON  
Tyranitar said I DON'T WANT TO GO THERE  
Aegislash said You'll be got ridoth there. No cake for you.  
Tyranitar said 0  
Excadrill said The police would never think of searching in there  
Tyranitar said Good get little bud.  
Excadrill said my names not little bud.  
Gyarados said MY NAMES INNOCENT PUB RUNNER!  
Aegislash said more like shet pub runner.  
Gyarados said Good going excadrill, glad i fought of it.  
Excadrill said Sigh.  
Gyarados said Excellent idea. Glad I thought of it  
Excadrill said Fine; let's go

*Excadrill and Gyarados are carrying the cause*  
Excadrill said God this body is heavy  
Gyarados said Stop moaning little bud  
Excadrill said MY NAMES NOT LITTLE BUD  
Gyarados said Quickly, get the body in the van  
Excadrill said Shh. There's a car pulling out  
FAWLTY TOWERS SCENE  
Excadrill said Now look what you've done  
Gyarados said It was your idea to take the van out here  
Excadrill said How many more ideas are you going to steal?  
Gyarados said Oh all of them  
Excadrill said Sigh  
*Sirens sound*  
Gyarados said POLICE  
Excadrill said We have to get in doors before grand theft auto 69 gets greeeeeeeeenlighted

*Back at the pub*  
Aegislash said HAZ U GOTTAN RID OF DA MORCEL!  
Gyarados said NO! THE POLICE ARE COMING  
Tyranitar said OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
Excadrill said We're doom  
Gyarados said I CANT GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
Salamence said Neither can I?  
Garchomp said Yar har har, prison isn't that bad.  
Gyarados said PWISON! ITS TEWWIBALL!  
Aegislash said Garchomp went to the dark dungeons for being birth.  
Garchomp said NOT THE DUNGEONS!  
Gyarados said I think i'll haz to resort to my old idea.  
Aegislash said TELL THAT TO SANTA! HE WONT BE SEEING YOU IN PRISON AS U  
HAVE BEEN REALLY NAUGHTY!  
Gyarados said PPPPPPPPWISON!  
Tyranitar said we must think of something.  
Salamence said To bad you couldn't think of anything.  
Gyarados said I'm innocent, just like my pub, i haven't done any wrong. im innocent.  
Excadrill said Uh guys?  
(siren noises)  
Aegislash said CURSES IM DOMMED!  
Gyarados said ICANTGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!NEVER!  
Aegislash said Why doesn't the feebled salamence think of something.  
Tyranitar said 4  
Excadrill said NO! THIS IS EPISODE 5!  
Aegislash said I'M GOING TO HIDE IN THE INN  
Garchomp said THE INN OCENT PUB  
Tyranitar said It took Garchomp two weeks to think of that joke  
Excadrill said You're never funny  
Tyranitar said (Laugh now)  
Salamence said THE INN. That's it!  
Tyranitar said Can I have your idea  
Gyarados said Stop stealing people's ideas  
Aegislash said What's your feebled plan?  
Garchomp said IS IT A PIRATE CURSE  
Salamence said My plan is to hide the body in the inn  
Tyranitar said I was also going to think that  
Excadrill said No you didn't  
Gyarados said Well done salamence, glad you thought of it.  
Salamence said NYA NYA NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! MONEY!  
Gyarados said You lot stay here, we'll take it up  
Aegislash said How come Gyarados never steal salaminces ideaz  
Gyarados said Because salamence is my favorite.  
Garchomp said I WISH I WAS GYARADOS' FAVORITE!  
Tyranitar said So do I  
Aegislash said My favourite is linkin park  
Garchomp said Yarharhar, playing in the park  
Excadrill said We went to paris together  
Tyranitar said Why are we stuck down here while Gyarados and Salamence get all the action?  
Excadrill said Because we're the clowm characters  
Aegislash said Tyranitar sucks cock  
Tyranitar said (Laugh now)

*Gyarados and Salamence take the body. Good luck Gyarados*  
Salamence said We have to take this up now. Or i'll lose my mansion  
Gyarados said And the private yot  
Tyranitar said GOGURT  
*A Gogoat comes in and pees on Tyranitar's leg*  
Salamence said NEYNEYNAYYYYYYY YOU SMELL  
Gyarados said Everyone smells except us  
Salamence said ERECT  
Electrode said We're outside the area. The search will begin soon  
eGyarados said I HOP THIS WORKS. I DON'T WANT TO GO TO PWISON  
Salamence said Don't worry dear. The police will never think of searching here  
Electrode said WE'RE SEARCHING EVERYWHERE  
Gyarados said D said PWISON  
Salamence said OH NAH  
((Achievement: You've goat a problem) You've learnt about gogoats and their wee wee problems)

*Gyarados and Salamence go back down to the clowm characters*  
Gyarados said THEY'RE GOING TO SEARCH EVERYWHERE  
Excadrill said They're waiting for one more car  
Tyranitar said I'M HUNGEY  
Aegislash said You'll be getting bread and water soon  
Excadrill said Once we've scrubbed prison floors  
Gyarados said PWISON  
Salamence said GYARADOS. GET THE BARREL READY. WE'LL BE VISITING YOU IN JAIL NEYNEYNAYYYYYYY  
Gyarados said JAJAJAJAILL  
Tyranitar said PORKPIEZ  
Aegislash said SLEEP ON THE GODDAMN BULLDOZER  
Excadrill said what are we going to dooooo!  
Tyranitar said we could blame conkeldurr!  
Gyarados said NO! I HAVE THE BETTER ONE!  
Excadrill said Finally thought of something then.  
Gyarados said I was waiting for you lot's ideas to fail first.  
Aegislash said THE POWER OF THE SHADOWS COMMANDS THAT YOU TRY! NOWWWWWWWWWWWWW  
Garchomp said YOHOHO. I NEED THE LOO  
Tyranitar said You just want to frame us!  
Salamence said Gyarados has his reasons to!  
Gyarados said THE LOO! WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF IT BE4  
Tyranitar said 4  
Gyarados said We'll flush the body down the toilet  
Aegislash said The toilet eh? There is something potential about it.  
Excadrill said This had better work or we'll be doing porridge  
Gyarados said PWISON!  
Tyranitar said Its worth the try.  
Salamence said ITS THE BEST IDEA EVER!  
Garchomp said MAAAAAAAAAAAAN THE JOLLY RODGER!  
Gyarados said fine! Let's go

(they march to the toilet) (imagine it being like the scene in FF7 where Cloud and co are about to parachute into Migar)

Tyranitar said god this is smelly  
Excadrill said cuz ur init.  
Tyranitar said (Laugh now)  
Garchomp said YOHOHO! I DID THE STINKY FART!  
Salamence said Silence! Lets chuck him in.  
Gyarados said Right, do the honors Salamence  
Salamence throws the body in the toilet  
Salamence said NEYNEYNAYYY IT'LL BE ALL SMELLY  
Excadrill said Just like Tyranitar  
Tyranitar said Oi. I take great pride in my smelly shit  
Excadrill said Now we need to flush it  
Gyarados said We need to do a kindlee crew flush  
They all put their hands together and flush down the body  
Tyranitar said YES! WE DID IT!  
Aegislash said Hmph fine!  
Gyarados said Wait until the police hear this.  
Tyranitar said I'm going to hid  
Aegislash said MOO MOO COWARD  
Salamence said SHUT UP OR WE'LL BE CAUGHT PEASANT  
Aegislash said No presants 4  
Electrode said We can't seem to find the body anywhere. Who runs this pub anyway.  
Gyarados said IM NOT HERE!  
Aegislash said FOOL! GO AWAY AND LEAVE ME ALONE!  
Tyranitar said Oh yeah I forget. He needs to..  
Excadrill said He needed to go to smu...  
Salamence said He needed to go and see his dying mother in hospital.  
Garchomp said YARHARHAR! HES THE CAPTAIN OF THE KINDLY CREW!  
Aegislash said MORE LIKE CRAPPY CREW!  
Electrode said I was told that a murder was here! JUST WAIT UNTIL I FIND THE PEOPLE WHO WASTED MY TIME!  
Evil Twin and Bisharp said whistling  
Electrode said OI YOU!  
Evil Twin and Bisharp said AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH CURSES!  
((Achievement: Teamwork) You saw the group deal with the dead body)

Excadrill said WOW! Guess we're really good at dealing with dead bodies

(If yout think this is a Fawlty Towers clone, ur just jelly on the plate)


	7. Chapter 6: EPIC WIN

(Tyranitar is cungimgn todays profits in the house)  
Tyranitar said Excadrill, what are you doing?  
Excadrill said Counting today's profits  
Aegislash said I bet we made muffin  
Tyranitar said Where?  
Excadrill said Aegislash said muffin to poke fun at your obesity  
Tyranitar said (Laugh now)  
Aegislash said How many power pennies did we make  
Excadrill said Tyranitar, I can't believe this is real.  
Tyranitar said Neither can I. I can't believe how thin I am.  
Excadrill said No ur fat.  
Tyranitar said (Laugh now)  
Aegislash said FOOLS! I still mysterious on the dark problem.  
Excadrill said We only made four pence  
Tyranitar said 4p  
Aegislash said MORSOULS AND CHEPS  
Excadrill said That's disgraceful  
Tyranitar said Better than yesterday's 2p  
Aegislash said Even shadow juice costs more than that.  
Tyranitar said how much is shadow juice anyway?  
Aegislash said £6.66  
Excadrill said I remember back in the good old days when we'd be able to make £30 from a  
day in the market  
Aegislash said THIS WAS BEFORE WE GOT JUNK FROM GARCHIMP  
Tyranitar said Garchomp's my best friend  
Excadrill said You are aware we're lucky to get a toilet roll from Garchomp. He just gives  
us a chip most of the time  
Aegislash said MORSOULS AND CHIPS  
Excadrill said And do you know what day it is?  
Tyranitar said The day we eat choccy?  
Excadrill said When Bisharp collects the rent.  
Aegislash said Bisharp couldn't even destroy the world properly.  
Tyranitar said Nor have a proper accent.  
Aegislash said All he ever does it call me fucking guvnor  
Tyranitar said I hate nicknames right little bud?  
Excadrill said My name's not little bud.  
(The door knocks it is bisharp)  
Tyranitar said Someone's at the door Excadrill  
Excadrill said Someone's at the door Aegislash  
Aegislash said Hmph. Fine  
(Bisharp busts in agaoin GUVNOR)  
Bisharp said Hey guvnors, ready to pay the rent.  
Aegislash said NEVER! WE'LL ONLY GIVE YOU SHIT!  
Excadrill said Go away. Can't you see we're broke right now?  
Tyranitar said SHAT AP  
Bisharp said I don't care if you have to go homeless guvner. I cum for the rent rentboy  
Tyranitar said Looks like you have to pay rentboy  
Excadrill said MY NAME'S NOT RENTBOY  
Bisharp said Shut up rentboy and pay up guvner  
Tyranitar said Want some australian chocolate.  
Bisharp said With pleasure guvnor.  
TYranitar said I eat it (burpz)  
Excadrill said You such a pig Tyranitar  
Tyranitar said (Laugh now)  
Bisharp said Was this all some prank guvnorz?  
Excadrill said No, I didn't know tyranitar had eaten it.  
Bisharp said It doesn't matter guvnors, this is free rent month.  
Aegislash said You whiny little shit,  
You don't have a shadow of a doubt.  
Excadrill N Tyranitar said shut up aegislash!  
Bisharp said You lot were the exceptions anyway guvnors.  
Aegislash said What do you mean by that light fool.  
Excadrill said This isn't helping things.  
Aegislash said I'm useless.  
Tyranitar said erect!  
Excadrill said All I have's £69  
Bisharp said That should cover things quite nicely guvner  
Tyranitar said That's all we had left  
Aegislash said Will you not be feebled and give us a million pounds change?  
Excadrill said Tyranitar chance  
Tyranitar said (Laugh now)  
Bisharp said Don't worry guvnor. I meant £70 poundz  
Tyranitar said WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?  
Aegislash said Jump of a godjam cliff!  
Tyranitar said We're not payin!  
Bisharp said I'll take the money by force guvner. Time for a drink with the evil twin guvner  
Excadrill said It's okay. We still have the money Tyranitar gets from his mum  
Tyranitar said Err, me and mummy have had a bit of fall out so...  
Bisharp said HAHAHA. Your mummy hates you guvner.  
Tyranitar said (Laugh now)  
Bisharp said Never mind. I have a present for you!  
Excadrill said A PRESENT?  
Aegislash said FOR ME!  
TYranitar said I HOP IT'S SOMETHING SCRUMMY YUMMY  
Excadrill said Maybe its yummy money  
Bisharp said You're all going to be evicted  
Tyranitar said WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
Aegislash said CURSES. WE'LL BE HOMELESS  
Excadrill said And you threw all your money in the toilet again right?  
Aegislash said MONEY IS TRASH I WANT MONEY!  
Excadrill said What are we going to do now. We might as well be die  
Tyranitar said POO! I'm going to be doom!  
Aegislash said GOOD  
Tyranitar said Let's go to the pub. Gyarados said it was 3 dinks night  
Aegislash said I WANT SHADOW JUICE!  
TYranitar said Then go to the pub and get some you bacon slice!  
Excadrill said FINE; let's go. for the last time.

(They go the pub i nhop dinks)  
Tyranitar said Hey Gyarados! Free drinks for everyone right?  
Gyarados said Yup! Good to see you lot.  
Excadrill said Why don't you do these more often, you're much nicer.  
Gyarados said I felt you needed a break from having ur beerz on da expensiv.  
Aegislash said FOOL! Give me drink or disaster shall rain above.  
Gyarados said Someone's ungreatful.  
Tyranitar said Aegislash is just a moody little apple doughnut.  
Excadrill said Ya, a sex dool  
Tyranitar said (Laugh now)  
Excadrill said We'll all have our usuals.  
Tyranitar said Ham Sandwitch 4 me.  
Gyarados said Stop ordering sandwiches at my pub.  
Tyranitar said Can we hav a dink  
Gyarados said Maybe.  
Aegislash said I'll have some..  
Excadrill said I'm pretty sure Gyarados knows what the usuals are.  
Aegislash said Hmph shadow.  
Gyarados said What would you lieek.  
Tyranitar (trying to move the plot forward) said Do you ever think we're working backwardz?  
Excadrill said Have you heard of all those people who cheat to win the lottery.  
Gyarados said Yeah, dats awful!  
Aegislash said Cheaters won't be getting choccy.  
Tyranitar said It shall all go to MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
Gyarados said Shut up and let me take your order  
Tyranitar said Oh boy! That means we can order all the expensive drinks like supersize scallywag  
Excadrill said Your bellies supersize  
Tyranitar said (Laugh now)  
Excadrill said Supersize Me got all those facts about fatdonalds wrong  
Tyranitar said I know right. I swear it was probably a ploy by Burger Kingler

Kingler said Hoho. Green Giant.

Gyarados said So you want supersize scallywag eh?  
Excadrill said I'll have sum 2. It reminds me of prison  
Gyarados said JAJAJA JAIL  
Aegislash said Your a dip dip doo head  
Excadrill said SHUT UP. Or no three drinks for us  
Aegislash said I WANT 3 SHADOW JUICE  
Gyarados said I take it you want supersize shadow juice?  
Tyranitar (trying to move the plot forward) said I bet shadoe juice tastes ickky wicky  
Excadrill said You said the same thing about veg  
Tyranitar said Laugh now  
Aegislash said I'll have some shadowjuice! It drenches my life in shadow.  
Gyarados said So you finally ordered eh?  
Tyranitar said God this supersize scallywag is very large  
Excadrill said Just like your tum  
Tyranitar said Laugh now  
Gyarados said FINE! Ben will come in a minit.  
Tyranitar said FINALLY!  
Excadrill said You have to be ungrateful to shout that.  
((Achievement: McVictim) You've learnt the truth about Supersize Me)

(They go and wait for garchomp 2 giv them precious booty to help them out of theri problem)  
Tyranitar said HEY GARCHOMPPPPPPPPP  
Garchomp said Yohoho Helo Tyranitarrrrrr  
Aegislash said What junk do you have for us this time?  
Garchomp said Precious Booty!  
Aegislash said What junk do you have for us this time?  
Garchomp said Precious Booty!  
Excadrill said You know what Garchomp?  
Aegislash said What you how?  
Excadrill said I'll raid all your kitchen from all your baef if it is a chip.  
Garchomp said Yarharhar. It isn't a chip.  
Excadrill said Good, it isn't a empty packet of runner's crisps?  
Tyranitar said Could you be more grateful little bud.  
Excadrill said But we need yummy money.  
Tyranitar said You're the one's selling the junk  
Garchomp said Yarharhar. You ought to try harder little bud  
Excadrill said My name's not little bud.  
Tyranitar said He's a little bud!  
Excadrill said MY NAMES NOT LITTLE BUD!  
Aegislash said You are the one giving us sliced potatoes as merchandice. Slice yourself up into shadow sized chunks and you'll  
have hungry customers  
Tyranitar said I'M HUNGEY  
Salamence (in an attempt to stop this childish joke) said How's it going boyz  
Tyranitar said How is going Salamince?  
Excadrill said Salamence is going to rub how rich he is in our faces  
Aegislash said MORE LIKE OUR FORCES  
Salamence said Not bad thanks master tubby. How's a bit of this and a bit of that doing?  
Tyranitar said Same as always.  
Salamence said Shit?  
Tyranitar said Hahaha  
Excadrill said This isn't funny you know  
Gyarados said Yes it is  
Aegislash said The only thing mildly amusing in this world would be the miserable rock we call earth on the bonfire  
Garchomp said Yar har har, wouldn't it get a bit warm  
Excadrill said Just like your bed  
Garchomp said Buried seaman  
Aegislash said I WANT TO DIE  
Gyarados said Shut up and listen to how rich Salamence is  
Excadrill said You look pleased with yourself today Salamence.  
Salamence said I'm always happy.  
Tyranitar said Because you see me at the pub everyday?  
Salamence said NO!  
Tyranitar said Then why are you so exitdacy to see us.  
Salamence said Because I've won the lottery twice in a row.  
Excadrill said Woopie cushion 4 you  
Excadrill said Cool, imagine if we won the lottery.  
Gyarados said You never will because no one likes you.  
Tyranitar said Hey Aegislash?  
Aegislash said Huh?  
Tyranitar said How would you rate Gyarados' smelliness.  
Aegislash said ITS OVER 69000  
Garchomp said Yar har har, your smelly two.  
Salamence said Quite right garchomp.  
Gyarados said You should be more grateful for having free dinks.  
Gayrados said Yeah. Anyway, Well done Salamence. Shampain?  
Garchomp said Yohoho. I want to drink shampoo  
Aegislash said Too bad you smell of fish  
Garchomp said Yarharhar. Its from all that time at sea  
Tyranitar said Indeed  
Gyarados said I bet the only water you sailed was during your annual bath  
Garchomp said Yarharhar. I sailed the black pig to uncharted territory  
Excadrill said Yeah. The sink  
Tyranitar said How much money did you make at the lottery  
Salamence said 10 million  
Tyranitar said SWEET. CAN I HAVE IT  
Salamence said NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
Excadrill said HAHAHA Salamence hates you  
Tyranitar said (Laugh now)

(Conk enters nagging as usual)  
Conkeldurr said I WANT MY T  
Tyranitar said Good god Conk. As if I have enough my mind  
Conkeldurr said CALL ME GRANNY  
Aegislash said I'd rather be related to Gyarados.  
Gyarados said Me and Conk may have closer connections than you think.  
Excadrill said Yeah conk being his only friend.  
Tyranitar said Nice one, high five!  
Excadrill said Five fingers slamming five sausages, no thanks.  
Tyranitar said (laugh now)  
Salamence said The lottery is eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeesay!  
Excadrill said Stop snowing off.  
Gayrados said CHRISTMAS IS JUST AROUND THE CORNER!  
Aegislash said I think xmas is useless to resist  
Gyarados said You're just saying that because no one likes you.  
Excadrill said I'm taking back how gyarados was being kinder.  
Garchomp said YAR HAR HAR kindly krew!  
Tyranitar said yeah.  
Salamence said you the lowest wank in the krew  
Gyarados said And im the leader.  
Garchomp said Your the captain. CAPTAIN PUGWASH!  
Aegislash said captain needz THE wash more liek!  
Gyarados said You can talk stinky sword.  
Aegislash said DONT CALL ME THAT!  
Excadrill said Can we stop arguing.  
Conkeldurr said I'm starving, I'm old.  
Excadrill said Ha ha ha, that's conk's only character  
Conkeldurr said (Hits excadrill, gee this dragging) Catchphrase  
Aegislash said (uses shadow ball on excadrill) Fool trying to our war!  
Conkeldurr said Hi hi hi, you got hurt.  
Excadrill said shut up conk.  
Tyranitar said Can we have a free refill dill bill kill  
Gyarados said ok then.  
Aegislash said Decent! I wanted some more shadow juice.  
Garchomp said Yar har har, can i have some.  
Salamence said I bet it tastes terribuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuul!  
Aegislash said Garchomp couldn't even destroy the world properly, let alone dink shadow juice.  
Conkeldurr said In all my time and all my years.  
Tyranitar said Your still smelly  
Aegislash said More like shadowless and heart gnawing  
Conkeldurr said CALL ME GRANNY  
Excadrill said Don't worry. We don't have to get Conks T anymore  
Aegislash said Huh  
Excadrill said We're no longer your neighbours  
Gyarados said Yes you are. Your not living with me at the pub *foreshadowing*  
Conkeldurr said You still live next door to me  
Tyranitar said Not anymore  
Salamence said WHAT ARE YOU ON ABOUT PESANTS?  
Garchomp said Are you going to live with me?  
Aegislash said I'D RATHER TRY  
Excadrill said We're going to be evicted tommorow afternoon  
Garchomp said Yo ho ho, your going to live on the streets  
Salamence said NEYNEYNAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YOUR GOING TO DIE  
Conkeldurr said hehehe. serves u right for not getting my t  
Tyranitar said PORKPIEZ  
Aegislash said FELL SORRY FOR ME  
Garchomp said Yohoho. You should've payed more rent  
Salamence said I never have to pay rent  
Aegislash said Your the frozen one.  
Tyranitar said I wish I never had to pay rent  
Excadrill said We could've payed the rent if Garchomp didn't give us shit  
Garchomp said PRECIOUS BOOTY  
Gyarados said I WANT THE WORD WITH THE 4 OF U  
Tyranitar said 4  
Salamence said Ha you cant even say 4 properly  
Tyranitar said 4  
Garchomp said retarded big beefer song  
Tyranitar said 4  
Gyarados said The bill for the beerz is. £over9000  
Tyranitar said WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
Aegislash said SLEEP ON THE GODJAM FURNACE  
Excadrill said You said it was 3 drinks night  
Gyarados said I did. For people who attend the pub everyday.  
Conkeldurr said I attend everyday  
Gyarados said Oh yes. My mistake. Sorry pub veteran  
Excadrill said I wouldn't want to be seen doom as the veteran of a smell pub like this  
Gyarados said DO YOU WANT ME TO CHARGE THEM FOR £over9001 million?  
Aegislash said You'll be sorry you were torn  
Tyranitar said This is our last visit you know  
Gyarados said Ah well. You were some of my more mediocre customers anyway  
Excadrill said We loyally attend your grotty pub  
Gyarados said Because bullying me into giving you 3 drinks is loyal?  
Tyranitar said We helped you get rid of that dead body remember?  
Gyarados said When was that?  
Aegislash said You have shit term memory loss  
Gyarados said I DON'T CARE IF YOU'LL BE HOMELESS OR NOT. GIVE ME THE MONEY!  
Tyranitar said We don't have any money  
Gyarados said Boo hoo. Give it to me  
Aegislash said We don't have any power pennies to throw at you  
Garchomp said Yohoho. You could give him chocolate coins  
Salamence said NEYNEYNAYYYYYYYY No one pays with chocolite coinsssssssssssss  
Tyranitar said Please let us have them for three  
Conkeldurr said I have to pay for mine  
Excadrill said We have to pay for yours  
Aegislash said There will be no more money when I rule the world  
Conkeldurr said Too bad you'll be dead  
Gyarados said Quite right granny  
Conkeldurr said You make me blush  
Excadrill said Too bad you can't cock  
Tyranitar said We can't give you any money. Whether you lick it or not  
Salamence said I get my beers on the cheap  
Excadrill said Why can't we win the lottery for a change?  
Garchomp said Yohoho. You didn't get my PRECIOUS BOOTY  
Aegislash said I bet it's a box of shit  
Tyranitar said Hey! It's a £10 note!  
Aegislash said The world of shadows has accepted this creature at last?  
Excadrill said This might save me  
Gyarados said Garchomp's not paying for your dinks  
Excadrill said We weren't planning on paying you  
Tyranitar said We're not paying  
Gyarados said FINE. You'll pay a fine.  
Excadrill said Look. We'll pay you back once we become million man  
Gyarados said That'll never happen  
Aegislash said Just like you being dragged out of the void  
Garchomp said Yohoho. Spend the money on sweets  
Tyranitar said We sure will Garchomp. Gyarados. Just you wait. We'll return to this pub with yummy money in our puckets  
Gyarados said All right. I bet £69 that you'll be millionairs next time you arrive  
Tyranitar said I triple dog dare you  
Conkeldurr said DOGGY

THE NEXT FUCKING DAY

the next fucking day)  
Tyranitar said WAK UP WANKERS, WELL BE MILLION MAN TOADY  
Excadrill said More like the day we doom.  
Aegislash said I don't want to glose the lottery.  
Tyranitar said 2 bad we're going to have an EPIC WIN!  
Aegislash said Light foolishness. Only bad shall win in this odereal.  
Excadrill said What makes you think we're going to win anyway?  
Tyranitar said Salamence was able to win the lottery  
Excadrill said Yeah. Through cheating  
Tyranitar said Salamence is an honest bloke  
Aegislash said SALAMINCE COULDN'T EVEN DESTORY THE WORLD PROPERLY  
Tyranitar said Nor say I'm a god  
Aegislash said I'm god. Your da dirty slug  
Tyranitar said Come on, let's go to the lottery shop. NOW!  
Excadrill said ha ha ha ur fat tubbytar  
Tyranitar said laugh now  
Aegislash said I'm going tto sulk on the roof.  
Tyranitar said (wobbly falsetto) no money for you.  
Excadrill said What money?  
Aegislash said The money that shall come from gyarados when we slit his chocolate chops  
Tyranitar said What's 4 brekky  
Excadrill said Stop thinking about food  
Aegislash said I want to fucking die and be left alone in the world of darkness. I also want to win the lottery.  
Tyranitar said That's the spirit. Let's go!  
Excadrill said We could ask the man for the winning ticket then there will be yummy money for my tummy.  
Aegislash said I want all the money.  
Tyranitar said I hate people who dont share, give me all the chocolate NOW!  
Excadrill said Tyranitar is being a hippocrit and hes as fat as a hippo.  
Tyranitar said (Laugh now)  
Tyranitar said Just think. Lots of money means loadsa sweeties and sex  
Aegislash said I'm going to spend the money on lipstick  
Tyranitar said More like lipdick  
Excadrill said You like dick don't you Tyranitar  
Tyranitar said (Laugh now)  
Tyranitar said Shall we bring Conk?  
Excadrill said No way!  
Aegislash said Conk is only good for dooming. He'll hinder my chances of winning da lottery  
Tyranitar with a glass of duff said Good pint. Let's ask Garchomp  
Excadrill and Aegislash said POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOE  
Tyranitar said Garchomp's my best friend  
Excadrill said We have to pay for Garchomp's beerz. I deserve the winnings for once  
Tyranitar said 4  
Aegislash said I WANT PWR MONEY  
Tyranitar said So do  
Aegislash said Then don't share it. Sharing is not looked highly upon by Santa  
Excadrill said You mean Satan righ?  
Aegislash said Hmph Fine!  
Excadrill said I'm going to spend the money on fruit and veg  
Tyranitar said GROS  
Aegislash said You've never eaten a tomato?  
Tyranitar said Indeed  
Excadrill said Your proud of being fat aren't you?  
Tyranitar said (Laugh now)  
Aegislash said I'M GOING TO SLIT MY WRISTS  
Tyranitar said Oh no your not. We have a big day ahead of us.  
Excadrill said All for one.  
Tyranitar said And all for choccy.  
Aegislash said FINE; let's go  
((Achievement: Don't drop the title) You noticed the title drop within the episode)

(On the cliffz)  
Cobalion said Knock knock  
Terrakion said WHo's there  
CObalion said Doctor  
Virizion said Dr Who?  
Cobalion said You just sai...nah fock it  
Terrakion said *fartz* oops sorry  
((Achievement: 3 times the charm) You saw the musketeers for the last time)

(they go to the lottery tcketi a funny surprise awaits them)  
Hydriegon said Welcome to the lottery ticket. Which ticket would you like?  
Excadrill said Could you tell us the winning number.  
Tyranitar said Can i have a krabby patty with cheese and jumbo chips?  
Hydriegon said I don't sell food you pig?  
Tyranitar said (Laugh now)  
Excadrill said HAHAHA Even the one time characters hate you  
Excadrill said So are you going to give us the winning number.  
Hydriegon said No.  
Second head said Yeah he ain't gonna giv it to ya.  
Third Head said heheheh you'll lose.  
Second head said Let's shut up and have t.  
Third head said but its the morning.  
Second head said Naughtyness like that and you'll be on the naughty step.  
Third head said But the cake i made yesterday was bigger than yours.  
Second head said Oh the cake was a lie anyway.  
Third head said Oh you mean like the oil.  
Second head said Shut up and make me a sandwhich.  
Third head said But i don't have handz.  
Second head said hahahahahahahahahahahahaha  
Third head said Let's have a curry.  
Second head said With gearlic bread?  
Third head said Cum on. Let's get on with it. He's a paying customer  
Second head said Wanna piece o me?  
Third head said Actually. I'll have over 9000  
Hydreigon said shUT UP AND GIVE HIM HIS LOTTERY TICKET  
Tyranitar said This isn't much of a cheese shop  
Excadrill said That's because we buy lottery tickets cupid  
Aegislash said I HATE CHRISTMAS  
Tyranitar said Don't be scrooj  
Head1 said Here's your lottery ticket sir  
Aegislash said Give us the winning ticket or it will be your life.  
Hydriegon said Here's your ticket, now buck cuck duck off.  
Tyranitar said Just you wait, we'll have won the lottery and got enough yummy money for blaster sticks to hurt you.  
Hydriegon said Go on then.  
Excadrill said Sorry man, Tyranitar is grumpy because we didn't have breakfast today.  
Aegislash said I'm always miserable and broomstick.  
Hydriegon said More like broody now shut up and go away before i call security.  
Tyranitar said We enough fart power it defeat them.  
Excadrill said You do.  
Tyranitar said (laugh now)  
Aegislash said Fine, let's go home.  
Excadrill said It won't even be our home for long.  
Tyranitar said Yeah when we get that mansion.  
Excadrill said Tyranitar is the cheerful child.  
Tyranitar said More like cheerful grown up with big musclez  
Excadrill said yeah, fat.  
Tyranitar said (Laugh now)  
Aegislash said Fine let's go means the scene has outlived its bark purpose.  
Excadrill said oh yeah, i forget.  
(they left  
Second head said Such nice chaps  
Third head said I liked that Evil Twin guy better  
Hydriegon said I prefered him too  
Second head said Shouldn't we be a bit nicer to our customers?  
#DEEPAPOLITICALMEANING  
Third head said sHUT UP OR I'LL GET RIDOTH YOU  
Second head said Sorry. Wanna here my remix of da monsta mash? THE MONSTER MASH, THE MONSTER MASH. OH DEER I FORGET DA WORDZ!  
((Achievement: Funny friend) you met Hydreigon)

(bck at homea they crew wait for win)  
Tyranitar said Right. Now we have the ticket. It's time to tune into the lottery channel  
Excadrill said I know we've lose  
Aegislash said THE FOOLS WON'T EVER LET ME BE THE COOLEST  
Tyranitar said That's coz your not  
Excadrill said Yeah. Insert random insult here  
Tyranitar said (Laugh now)  
Excadrill said Why do we always bully eachother  
Aegislash said BULLYING IS FUN  
Tyranitar said Good pint  
Excadrill said Time to turn on the telly  
Time to turn on the telly  
Time to turn on the telly  
Time to turn on the telly  
Time to turn on the telly  
Time to turn on the telly  
Time to turn on the telly  
Tyranitar said I think we've seen this episode of that soap opera before  
Excadrill said I bet you'll drop it.  
Welcome to the lottery channel. If you win. You'll have a million pounds. If you don't. Well you just suck at life. Tee Hee  
Excadrill said What number do we have  
Aegislash said IS IT 666!?  
Tyranitar said It's 44469  
Excadrill said This had better not let me down  
Announcer said Right the winning number is.  
Excadrill said Not our number  
Tyranitar said It will be our winning number.  
Aegislash said FOOL! Nothing good ever happens in our lives.  
Tyranitar said maybe today will be a hop spot.  
Aegislash said TELL THAT TO SANTA! HE WILL BE SEING US IN HELL!  
Announcer said Could all idiots stop arguing and let me read the number.  
Tyranitar said Ok then I'm ready for my yummy money.  
Announcer said Let's do this I'm looking forward to my pay cheque tonight.  
Excadrill said What a dumb announcer.  
Aegislash said I say you sniff Tyranitar's bumb  
Announcer said Uh I'm not a real announcer, i'm an actor.  
Real announcer said OI! WHAT ARE DOING IN MY SEAT!  
Announcer said Shut up, I'm gonna get this part.  
Real announcer said OH! My hot wings which the evil twin and bisharp set up and i'm not supposed to know about are ready  
(runs off)  
Tyranitar said I love the one linears in this show.  
Aegislash said FOOL! This is our first time with this poo poo show.  
Announcer said Anyway the winning number is.  
Tyranitar said it had better be 44469  
Announcer said The number is 4  
Tyranitar said FOUR!  
Announcer said 4  
Excadrill said Hm?  
Announcer said 4, 4,  
Tyranitar said four four four  
Excadrill said will we win.  
Aegislash said the world of shadows will offer it surfaces.  
Announcer said 6  
(they all gasp)  
Announcer said EIGHT! If you got NINE instead of that! YOU SMELL!  
Game N Watch said HA HA!  
Aegislash said NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
Excadrill said FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK SOGGY TOAST!  
Tyranitar said Snivel. Meanies  
Aegislash said I'll be going to the streets. AND IT'S ALL MY FAULT  
Excadrill said Where is the local cliff.  
Tyranitar said Let's save the trouble of walking. I've got some rope just for these occasions.  
Aegislash said I think we should do the classic drowning in a bath while cutting ourselves.  
Excadrill said I don't want to die in one with tyranitar.  
Tyranitar said (Laugh now)  
Tyranitar said At least it won't be conk who had to have one with his late wife.  
Aegislash said I don't think its that funny.  
Tyranitar said Neither do I.  
Excadrill said Let's all roll a dice and decide our method.  
Tyranitar said Hey the phones ringing. (Picks up phone) Sorry sir. A bit of this and bit of that...has ceased selling junk  
Garchomp said PRECIOUS BOOTY  
Evil twin said HEHEHE. WE WON DA LOTTERY AMIGOS  
Aegislash said CURSES. GYARADOS' EVIL TWIN  
Bisharp said You have one hour to gather your belonging guvner  
Excadrill said That dirty cheat  
Tyranitar said We must claim our ticket which is rightfully ours  
Excadrill said But how? The evil twin isn't afraid of the police  
Tyranitar said Aegislash can teleport us there right?  
Aegislash said PEOPLE WILL FUCKING LAUGH AT ME  
Excadrill said But Aegislash. I need my fucking money  
Aegislash said I can remember the first time I told people about my ancient powerz. IT WAS A TRAVIS THE TRACTORSDEE  
Tyranitar said I DON'T CAR  
Aegislash said AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
Tyranitar said Whats the matter now!?

(Aegislash dives into his head, thinking about his teleporting deeply will remind him in his about PAST)  
Aegislash said ...(goes to his head)  
MR WILLY WANKA (TThe build for the clever wanka bar jokes) said You can teleport anytime and anywhere!  
Aegislash said Hmph, the cost.  
MR WILLY WANKA said YOU CAN ONLY DO IT WHEN YOU FEEL LIKE IT!  
Aegislash said Huh?  
MR WILLY WANKA said GO AND ABUSE IT!  
(He remembers when he shown off his hit at the pub )  
Aegislash said I have the ability to teleport.  
Tyranitar said Meaning we can use it when the van brakes down.  
Excadrill said Because of your weight.  
Tyranitar said (laugh now)  
Salamence said NYA NYA NYA! You have to teleport because your too poor to use loooooooooogs.  
Aegislash said (sniffles blood) FOOL!  
(tortured hearts returns to the future, unknown of what to do)  
((Achievement: Golden teleport) You saw Aegislash's past and his teleportation)

Aegislash said I WAS TEARING APART!  
Tyranitar said I'd kill to be able to teleport  
Excadrill said You couldn't hurt a fly  
Tyranitar said That's because of my good nature  
Excadrill said Yeah. A sex doll  
Aegislash said The faker Aegislash is doom. I'M THE COOLEST  
Tyranitar said You'll teleport me!  
Excadrill said I'M GOING TO BE RICH  
Aegislash said As long as you accept me for whom i am.  
Tyranitar said We'll hail you as a dog if you teleport for us.  
Excadrill said Great! What is your plan Aegislash!  
Aegislash said We'll go to where the winning number hold is and he'll have to pay up! I'll finally be the coolest.  
Excadrill said Ho ho! Any good tricks you have.  
Aegislash said Got the gas?  
Tyranitar said Plenty of it. (fartz)  
Excadrill said Don't waste all of it smelly.  
Tyranitar said (Laugh now)  
Aegislash said FINE, LETS GO!

(MasterLemgislash and his friend teleports to the EVIL PUB with hsi new found confidence)  
Tyranitar said So this is the Evil Twin's pub basement.  
Excadrill said It would seem as though they haven't handed in the lottery ticket for some yummy money.  
Aegislash said They haven't, they would've told us if they had on the phone.  
Tyranitar said (fartz)  
Excadrill said Smelly tar  
Tyranitar said (Laugh now)  
Aegislash said If I've timed my teleportation correctly, they will have just have gotten ready to leave the place.  
Evil said What are you spending ze money on desu?  
Bisharp said I'm going to spend it on a holiday to Australia guvna.  
Tyranitar said Put down that ticket now!  
Evil said CURSES. Ze gay boy is here  
Tyranitar said (Laugh now)  
Excadrill said Right Evil. You tricked the announcer through the hot wings. Give us the money rice and easily.  
Bisharp said Why should we guvnor?  
Aegislash said THE POWER OF THE SHADOWS COMMANDS THAT YOU DO. NOWWWWWWWWWWWWW  
Evil Twin said Why should we? We vun ze money vair en le square.  
Bisharp said You ain't havin a penny guvnor.  
Tyranitar said You robbed us of the last of our money. You never charged us like that for rent.  
Excadrill said We can spare you the ticket if you pay us back the money we shouldn't have given you in the first place.  
Tyranitar said But we need the money for da lotty!  
Evil Twin said You are just le gay amigo who needz to uz le potty.  
Tyranitar said (Laugh now)  
Bisharp said We'd still ave the millionz guvnor.  
Excadrill said We would still gain something from having most the numbers match.  
Bisharp said A constipation prize guvnor.  
Aegislash said SLEEP ON THE GOD JAM ROAD!  
Excadrill said This isn't helping things  
Evil Twin said Why don't you le join uz we could shar le winningz.  
Tyranitar said NEVER! The kindly crew are like a family to us!  
Evil Twin said Then non deul for you amigo. No nakama betwan uz.  
Tyranitar said That means we'd have jack shit from our lottery ticket.  
Excadrill said Yeah no money would come out of it.  
Bisharp said I used to live it hard guvnor.  
Excadrill said Really?  
Bisharp said Back in australia, i was almost eaten by an alligator. My parents said I should've ran away faster.  
Tyranitar said This explains your tortured soul.  
Bisharp said NO! I charged it for my chocolate bar and we settled on a trade guvnor.  
Aegislash said FOOL! WE HAD TO FELL SORRY FOR YOU! I HAVE A TORTURED SOUL!  
Excadrill said Stop beating around the bush. Do we have a deal?  
Evil Twin said What le deal?  
Tyranitar said Either you give us back the rent we weren't meant to pay or we take your lottery ticket.  
Evil said I'll call ze police if you don't leave waifus  
Aegislash said SLEEP ON THE GOD JAM ROAD!  
Bisharp said That's what you should be doing guvner  
Excadrill said Remember the last time you tried to arrest us?  
Evil Twin said I was aimin for ma gody le bwother.  
Tyranitar said We'll call the police for rigging a lottery  
Evil said I didn't rig ze lottery  
Excadrill said Your just jelly on da plate because you'll always win if your good  
Evil said IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII I can't take ze good  
Aegislash said GOOD WILL ALWAYS TOP TRUMP IN THE END  
Tyranitar said Just think. With all dat money. We could buy some Awesome Pokemon Sitcom Top Tumps  
Bisharp said BUTT WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG GUVNER.  
Tyranitar said Then why did the announcer talk about hot wings?  
Evil said Because he was ze hungry and we gave him some hot wings  
Excadrill said Yeah. In return for the winning number  
Aegislash; THE POLICE WON'T FELL FOR DA NAUGHTY LINES  
Evil said But I like being naughty  
Bisharp said Me too guvner  
Excadrill said If we decided not to take the ticket and you kept our rent we could still get the police on you.  
Tyranitar said NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
Aegislash said Huh?  
Tyranitar said They'll seize all my sex toyz.  
Aegislash said AND ALL MY PORN!  
Evil Twin said That le settlez it.  
Bisharp said Piss off rentboyz.  
Tyranitar said Oh no you don't!  
Excadrill said Distract them tyranitar.  
Tyranitar said ededea de da edede da da da da can't touch this!  
Aegislash said Gyarados' feebled twin deserves nothing from the dark world, only shit!  
Evil Twin said Curse, they got le ticket.  
Bisharp said RIGHT! IM CALLING THE POLICE GUVNOR!  
Aegislash said We're going to have to go to plan B  
Tyranitar said PLAN BUMBYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY  
(they all fart)  
Evil said IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII SMELLY. NOT CHAN  
Bisharp said I GOT TYRANITAR'S END GUVNER  
Laugh now  
Excadrill said Excellent. The ticket is ours for the taking  
Aegislash said Let's get our millions  
Tyranitar said FINE; let's go  
((Achievement: Good vs evil) You saw the evil twin and bisharp lost and goodguys win)

(they get out with the epic ticketw withc withc witch they rightfully win)

Excadrill said Pants. We have to get away. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW  
Tyranitar said Calm down. The Evil Twin and Bisharp won't tell anyone.  
Excadrill said Just think eh? We finally have the winning ticket  
Tyranitar said It's like winning a trip to willy wanka's shit factory  
Aegislash said YOU SMELL OF SHIT  
Tyranitar said (Laugh now)  
Excadrill said Hey Aegislash, let's teleport to the lottery store.  
Aegislash said It will be the waste, they live next door to the lottery shop.  
Excadrill said Do you hear something?  
Tyranitar said Only my tummy rumbling  
Excadrill said It sounds like clanging metal?  
Aegislash said CURSES  
Tyranitar said OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
Excadrill said It's MECHAEVILTWIN! We should've known  
MECHA EVIL TWIN said HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!1111111111 YOU SHOULDVE STUCK TO JUNK TWAT!  
Tyranitar said Oh muffins wheres simon cowhell when you need him.  
Aegislash said leave that thing for me.  
Excadrill said AEGISLASH. THE BLASTER STICK  
Aegislash said SURRENDA FOOL  
Shoots da horrible baddie  
Mecha Evil Twin said OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW. CURSES.  
Tyranitar said Quick! Let's head to the lottery!  
Aegislash said FINE; lets go  
((Achievement: Gears of evil) You saw mecha evil twin. who was behind the evil schemes in the previous episodes)

(they get out, the evil twin is finish fore for good, forever for real, yay_)  
Excadrill said We've come for da millions  
Tyranitar said We have the winning number 44468  
Hydriegon said You won?  
Second head said Thats impossible we gave the winning number to that evil twin fellow.  
Third head said You got the numbers mixed up smelly.  
Second head said I didn't i swear.  
Third head said Right you're going on the naughty step.  
Second head said No I don't want to i'm innocent.  
Third head said Like the innocent pub?  
Second head said I hate that place, i prefer the evil twin  
Third head said Then why did we let Gyarados' buddy have straight wins.  
Second head said It was by random he didn't gave any details about himself  
Third head said You're just a kindly crew member.  
Second head said I hate being kind, i want to be naughty.  
Third head said then go on the naughty step  
Second head said Never!  
Aegislash said We rightfully diserved the yummy money give to us. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!  
Excadrill said Uh he'd probably have to.  
Tyranitar said Or we'll eat you.  
Second head said Should we give em da money?  
Third head said I think they've been very naughty  
Second head said I think you've been very naughty  
Third head said You couldn't even destory the world properly  
Aegislash said I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN DESTROY THE WORLD  
Second head said OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I'm shivering  
Third head said I think he needs a time out  
Tyranitar said Chokky?  
Second head said SHUT UP FATSO  
Tyranitar said (Laugh now)  
Third head said Your a bit tubby yerself  
Second head said Shut up. I'm on a veg diet  
Third head said I saw you eat da chokky yesterday  
Second head said No I didn't  
Third head said You can't hide whats inside of you  
Second head said Even though it stinks of poo?  
Hydreigon said Shut up. Here's your millions  
Excadrill said 10 million for the each of us?!  
Aegislash said That means all of us get plenty of power money. What is this emotion im falling.  
Excadrill said Meaning we're all...  
Tyranitar said Yes we're all million man.  
Hydriegon said This friendship, what is it?  
Second hand said The thing that made them win.  
Third hand said Yeah i don't like the evil twin anymore lets root for them  
Second hand said Lets put him on the naughty step.  
Excadrill said We did it.  
Aegislash said The adventure is finish  
Tyranitar said Yay!  
((Achievement: MILLIONMAN) You saw a bit of this and a bit of that become million men)

(THE 3 MILLION MEN MAN RETURN \TO THE PUB TO CELEBRATE THEIR WIN tO THEIR TO FRIENDS)  
Gyarados said What do you think happened to the boys?  
Salamence said I BET THEY LOOOOOOOOST  
Garchomp said YOLHOLHOL. I REALLY HOPE THEY DIED  
Conkeldurr said Me too  
Tyranitar said HEY GUIZE! GUESS WHAT?  
Gyarados said WHAT THAT YOU LOST  
Excadrill said NO WE WON!  
HOORAAYYYYYYYYY  
(they bounce up and down like dunces)

((Achievement: 6 complete) You sore all da episodes. ur awesome)

AN: Well done, bravo. Awesome Pokemon Sitcom is a great series. Epic Win in particular was a masterful tale which shown A Christmas Carol just how things r dun in every year after it. But Tyranitar, Excadrill, and Aegislash aren't done yet and neither are we. Will they keep their millions, has Aegislash's past been fully explorered, what are Gyarados and Bisharp's connections with eachother, and what was the pub civil war? Will an expanded universe be needed to answer deez questions?


End file.
